Mi tipo
by KrMiz
Summary: Ichigo no le hace caso a Rukia, Rukia dejo algo importante por quedarse, Karin sabe que ellos se aman, todo se hizo un relajo después de que acabo la guerra... por que Ichigo no le hace caso a Rukia? que es eso que dejo Rukia? y que tiene planeado Karin? Sumándole el hecho de que otra vez algo pasa en la sociedad...
1. Ambos

**_[Mi tipo]_**

Bleach no me pertenece si no ya abría hecho que Rukia e Ichigo hicieran algo para demostrar que su relación es mas que amigos.  
>Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, por lo tanto Ichigo como Rukia le pertenecen a él... Esta historia esta solo hecha con el fin de entretener.<p>

Toda la historia se da después de que termina la guerra y Rukia nunca se fue... Aunque Ichigo si perdió sus poderes.

**Capitulo ❶**  
><strong>Ambos<strong>

Era domingo y Karin estaba ayudando a recoger los platos del desayuno. Ichigo había ido a la tirar la basura quemable, Yuzu lavaba los trastes y se los pasaba a Rukia para que los secara, cuando Karin termino de recoger se sentó en el comedor y se puso a observar a Rukia.  
>Era obvio que había cambiado, se veía mas bonita, y unos centímetros mas alta, también se veía mayor, no vieja, si no más bien madura.<br>Karin sabia casi todo de los shinigamis, también sabia que Rukia era una y que Ichigo también lo había sido... No sabia muy bien la historia, pero Toushirou le había dicho que Ichigo había perdido sus poderes y que Rukia había decidido quedarse en Karakura a pesar de las quejas del primer comandante.  
>Rukia sabia que Karin sabia algo relacionado a su trabajo pero nunca habían hablado sobre eso, ademas de que Rukia le pidió que no volviera a mencionar a los espíritus o a los shinigamis, tampoco podía decir que estaba saliendo con el capitán Hitsugaya. Los únicos que sabían esto era la teniente Matsumoto y Rukia.<br>"Eso creo..." pensó Karin restandole importancia, ella en verdad quería a Toushirou y no le importaría que los demás lo supieran.  
>Regresando con el tema, ella se había dado cuenta también de los cambios de su hermano, quien ya casi no miraba a los ojos a Rukia y casi no le hablaba. Rukia les había dicho una vez que era su culpa que su hermano hubiera cambiado, y que no importara que, lo ayudaría como él la ayudo. Pero Karin no pensaba que era su culpa, o mas bien no era algo como para culparse, ella sabia que Ichigo no miraba ni hablaba con Rukia...por miedo... Miedo a saber que ya no podría estar mas a su lado, una vez Karin iba a entrar al cuarto de Ichigo y claramente escucho a Renji el amigo de Rukia y a su hermano platicar.<p>

**.".".".""."."."."."[FLASH BACK]".".".".".".".".".".**

-Que haces aquí Renji?-pregunto Ichigo  
>Se escucho un largo silencio seguido de un suspiro.<br>-Pues que mas... Vine a verte... Vine a ver a mi amigo. - le contesto una voz grave  
>-Pues gracias, pero no tenias por que volver... Ademas se que no te gusta ponerte el gigai.<br>-Es cierto que no me gusta, pero si viniera a verte sin el, estaría el pequeño inconveniente de que no me verías ni me escucharías.-dijo en tono de broma  
>-Aha...y bien, que harás después de que me veas...-contesto Ichigo con un deje de enojo<br>-Vaya! Conque así tratas a las personas que se preocupan por ti... Pobre Rukia, ella no se merece este trato.  
>Karin no tenia que estar en el cuarto para saber que Ichigo tenia en ese momento una cara que de seguro daba miedo.<br>-Nunca le pedí que se quedara! Yo no la necesito! No quiero que me tengan lastima! Yo no necesito compasión...no...de ella...  
>-Eres un idiota... Ella no esta contigo por lastima.<br>-Porque ella seguiría conmigo, con alguien sin poderes y que no la puede ver a menos que ella traiga un gigai...  
>-En verdad que eres lento... Ni modo... Ella tendrá que esforzarse...<br>-A que te refieres?...  
>-A eso...<br>-Mira Renji, yo en verdad lo siento... Y te doy las gracias por venir a verme-dijo Ichigo en un tono educado.-Pero te voy a pedir un favor, ya sabes... por eso de la amistad...  
>-Vaya! El gran Kurosaki-sama pidiendo un favor como amigo.-dijo Renji en broma-Pero bueno... Y bien que es lo que quieres pedir?<br>Ichigo tardo en contestar  
>-Quiero que convenzas a Rukia de que yo no necesito que ella se quede aquí.<br>Renji soltó un bufido y luego con voz enojada dijo:  
>-Eres un idiota! Cuantas veces crees que se lo he dicho? De verdad que no entiendo como es que ella quiere quedarse...<br>-Ella...quiere...-dijo Ichigo atónito  
>-Si... Y por favor, no me digas que de verdad quieres que se marche? Sabes que si se va, no la dejarían volver tan fácil.<br>-Pero me siento mal pensando que ella esta aquí solo por que cree que me debe algo.  
>-Ella no es de ese tipo de persona... ella no esta aquí por esas razones... Aunque si se siente un poco culpable, pero eso es por que se preocupa por su amigo... Ella quiere cuidar de todos, es uno de sus defectos... Pero por eso mismo... Es una mujer especial, no?<br>-No hace falta que me digas que ella es especial... Lo se...  
>-Claro que si...-dijo Renji en tono de broma<br>-Que quisiste decir con eso?-grito Ichigo.  
>-Nada nada nada...<br>-Aha... Pero Renji...  
>-Que?<br>-Tengo miedo... Miedo de saber que ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a mi amigos, ya no tengo la fuerza... Yo sin mis poderes, no sirvo para nada.  
>-Bueno, es normal tener miedo... Si no lo tuvieras, empezaría a dudar de que tienes un alma.<br>-Pero ese no es el caso, antes me quejaba de que el "trabajo" como shinigami era cansado... Pero me gustaba poder ayudar, ahora no sabes lo mal que me siento cuando en la escuela veo a Ishida y a Horihime salir corriendo del salón con la excusa de que les duele el estomago, ver cuando ellos van saliendo, la cara de lastima que pone Horihime al darse cuenta de que se ha lo que van o la Ishida al voltearme a ver a la cara con una sonrisa que obviamente es de compasión. O lo que es aun peor... Ver a Rukia quedarse en el salón aun cuando ella también sabe lo que ocurre y todo el tiempo esta preocupada... No sabes...

**.".".".""."."."."."[ FIN FLASH BACK]".".".".".".".".".".**

Su hermano si que era lento, pero Karin lo sabia...  
>Ella sabia que Ichigo estaba enamorado de Rukia y que tal vez el sentimiento era reciproco, pero tanto Rukia como Ichigo, más este ultimo, eran cabezas huecas. Karin llego a la conclusión de que dado que no podía hacer nada sobre los poderes haría que esos dos estuvieran juntos, ella lo haría posible...<br>Nadie más que ella vio la mirada de melancolía que le daba su hermano a la espalda de la pelinegra cuando esté regreso de tirar la basura, Rukia no se quedo atrás, ella al escuchar el característico sonido de la puerta se tenso y su cara se volvió sombría.

"Aghh!"- grito Karin mentalmente "Es suficiente! Hoy empezare!"

**]...Continuara...[**

* * *

><p><em>Que tal? ;D esta historia se me ocurrió mientras miraba el techo blanco de mi cuarto... Por que se me ocurrió? No lo se xD<em>  
><em>Pero bueno... Que tal me quedo? Criticas, tomatazos, pastelazos? Todo lo que termine en "zo" excepto "puñetazo" o "madra..."<em>

**~~~~~¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!~~~~~**


	2. Recuerdos

[Mi tipo] Cap. 2

Bleach no me pertenece si no ya habría hecho que Rukia e Ichigo hicieran algo para demostrar que su relación es mas que amigos.  
>Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, por lo tanto tanto Ichigo como Rukia le pertenecen a él... Esta historia esta solo hecha con el fin de entretener.<p>

**Karin a decidido que Rukia e Ichigo tienen que estar juntos y ella los ayudara a darse cuenta...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo ❷<strong>  
><strong>Recuerdos<strong>

Yuzu había dicho que ese día saldría con Rukia de compras, por lo que Karin decidió acompañarlas para empezar con la fase uno de su plan.

-Karin-chan... Pero que hoy no ibas a salir con él tipo que sabe jugar fútbol?-dijo Yuzu

Ichigo que aun seguía en el comedor lanzo una mirada asesina a Karin y ella solo pudo decir.

-Pero Yuzu, que te pasa... Te dije que hoy no iba a ir con mis amigos a jugar fútbol.

Ichigo se tranquilizo un poco pero aun tenia dudas.

-Dime Yuzu, el amigo de Karin como es?

Karin sintió como el aire se le iba, se le había olvidado decirle a Yuzu que no hablara de Toushirou.

-Que pasa Kurosaki-kun, no me digas que eres un hermano celoso? Quien lo hubiera pensado, eres celoso...- dijo Rukia dándose cuenta del aprieto en el que estaba Karin

Karin le agradeció infinitamente a Rukia que si bien no le debía nada, la salvo. Ichigo puso una cara entre enojado y avergonzado.

-Y que si lo soy, los celos son una parte natural, si quieres a alguien y no quieres que te la arrebaten, sientes celos de quien sea que pueda quedarse con esa persona.

Ichigo terminando de decir eso se subió a su cuarto, murmurando algo de que él solo era celoso con las personas que quiere...

"Así que el es celoso con las personas que intentan alejar las cosas que el estima.. Ahaha..." se río Karin maliciosamente.

-Rukia-chan!- grito el escandaloso "viejo"-No le hagas caso a mi estúpido hijo... El solo se puso así por que esta feliz de que su hermana se valla a casar antes que él...

De repente una patada voladora se estampo en la cara de él papa de Ichigo.

-No digas estupideces! Quien querría casarse tan joven, solo tengo 19 años!-grito Ichigo

-Pues mira hijo... Ya no estas tan joven, y si que tienes mucho ligue con las mujeres pero no le haces caso a ninguna. -dijo Ishinn sobandose la cara

-En estos momentos no busco relacionarme con alguna...pero no te preocupes viejo... Tengo a alguien en mente.  
>Rukia que estaba secando los platos sintió como si el mundo entero se le cayera, Karin volteo a ver con preocupación a Rukia viendo como esta se ponía a temblar ligeramente.<p>

-Oh! Y se puede saber quien es esta hermosa mujer, que ha derretido el hielo de tu pobre corazón? -dijo el mayor de los kurosakis de forma dramática.

-No es algo que tu tengas que saber...- dijo Ichigo avergonzado.

-Mmm... Sospechoso, no será alguien que conocemos... Tal vez... Rukia-chan...-dijo Ishinn haciendo énfasis en el chan.

-Pero que demonios estas diciendo! Nadie en el mundo entero querría salir con esa enana!- dijo con un rubor en las mejillas.

"Tonto nii-san" dijo karin mentalmente.

-Se puede saber a quien le dices enana! Por si no me habías mirado en todo este tiempo! Yo ya crecí! Mirame!

Ichigo enseguida volteo a ver a Rukia, la empezó, a estudiar... Y de repente se volteo y dijo:

-Yo te veo igual...- Ichigo quien había bajado por un vaso de agua se subió nuevamente.

Rukia miro la espalda de Ichigo con una tristeza que hasta se podría de ir que era palpable por los demás que aun seguían en la habitación.

Ishinn solo se fue a trabajar sin de ir ni una sola palabra de adiós, él sabia que había hechado a perder ese momento.

Rukia solo inhalo lo mas que pudo de aire y después lo soltó lentamente.

-Rukia-chan...- dijo Yuzu en voz baja.

Rukia se recompuso rápidamente y volteo a ver a las hermanas que aun la seguían mirando.

-Vale, vale... No se preocupen, no es como si esperara algo de él.

-No nos hagas las tontas Rukia-chan... Si que esperas algo de él.

Rukia cuando se dio cuenta de que en lugar de que Karin utilizara el "esperabas" lo hizo en presente, se quedo callada.

-Bueno bueno... Mejor vamos a arreglarnos para ir de compras... -dijo Yuzu dándose cuenta del silencio incomodo.

Rukia sonrió gentilmente y dijo:

-Vamos a comprar mucha ropa y accesorios...

Karin sonrió y dijo:

-Tengo algo mas en mente...

Yuzu y Rukia la miraron confusas y después Yuzu sonrió captando las intenciones de su hermana, Rukia de repente sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina al sentir "peligro" inminente.

* * *

><p>POV Ichigo<p>

Después de desayunar fui a tirar la basura, era increíble como cada día se hacia mas insoportable. Ayer apenas si podía mantener la mirada en alto y ni hablar de dirigirle la palabra en la escuela, por que claro, le tenia que hablar. Pero ayer si que fue una tortura enorme...

**.".".".""."."."."."[FLASH BACK]".".".".".".".".".".**

Al sonar la campana anunciando que la hora del almuerzo había empezado, Ichigo estaba caminando hacia la azotea, necesitaba algo de tiempo solo y aire. Al subir se dio cuenta de que no era el único que lo había pensado, Ishida también estaba ahí.

-Hola...- dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ishida lo volteo a ver un poco feliz de que le hubiera hablado.

-Que pasa Kurosaki?

-Se supone que tiene que pasar algo para que te salude o algo así?

- Claro que no, es solo que te ves medio decaído...

Ichigo no lo podía evitar, su cansancio y depresión eran obvios.

-Pues si, solo quería estar un rato solo, pero no te preocupes... Te puedes quedar...

-Quien dijo que me iba a ir... Ahahaha y... Que es lo que te pasa? Problemas de faldas? Ahahaha

-Pues si, algo así...

Ichigo le iba a contar todo cuando tres hombres subieron a la azotea sin siquiera notar que ellos dos también estaban ahí.

-Hey, mejor dejemos de hablar de mi novia y empecemos a hablar de quienes nos gustan, Ahahahha que tal esa de tetas grandes... la novia del nerd ese... Del que tiene lentes.

Ishida se tenso al lado de Ichigo y este por miedo a que se les lanzara por estar hablando de su novia, lo agarro del brazo.

-Si esta buena y todo, pero se ve que es una inútil total... Pero mejor que les parece la ex-novia del tipo que tiene el pelo naranja? Ella esta buenísima, a comparación de antes, le creció de todo... No creen? Quiero decir, antes estaba bonita pero estaba medio enana... Y ahora si que creció...

Los tres hombres se empezaron a reír entonces la cara de Ichigo se volvió sombría y ahora era Ishida quien lo sostenía.

Los tes hombres siguieron hablando de él y de Rukia., para Ichigo fue una enorme hazaña no lanzarse sobre esos tipos y partirles la cara.

"Pero por que me comporto así? Es por que Rukia era mi amiga? O es por que... Sigo queriendola..."

Ishida vio como su amigo se relajaba y lo soltó del hombro.

-Kurosaki, ya sabes que lo que dicen es verdad, cierto?-dijo Ishida con precaución.

-Yo... yo lo se, pero yo... Yo... es solo que es Rukia, no es nadie mas que mi compañera, mi amiga.

-Kurosaki no se a quien quieres engañar, se nota a leguas que sientes algo por ella, y no es amistad.

**.".".".""."."."."."[FIN FLASH BACK]".".".".".".".".".".**

Ese día sentí como si el aire se me fuera, para luego regresar súbitamente, lo que dijo Ishida no era mas que solo la verdad... Yo mismo me di cuenta sobre mis sentimientos antes de ir a buscar a Orihime, pero por varias circunstancias no le pude decir nada, ademas de que no estaba preparado mentalmente para una confesión, y mucho menos que yo fuera el que se confesara.

Lo que paso al volver del Hueco Mundo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso de mi paciencia, era verdad que había perdido mis poderes, pero aun así... Yo quería decirle la verdad. Pero el primer día que me desperté... Ella no estaba conmigo... Si estaba en mi cuarto y todo, pero cuando abrí los ojos vi a Rukia siendo abrazada por Renji... Ella se merecía algo mejor que yo, lo sabia... Pero no pensé que el dolor que sentiría seria mas grande aun, que cuando supe que perdería mis poderes. Una cosa era ya nunca poder verla sin que ella usara gigai y la otra era ya no poder verla, por que ella no era mía... Sentí como si el peso del mundo se cayera en mis heridas aun curandose. Cuando ellos despertaron lo primero que Rukia vio al abrir los ojos era mi cama, no a Renji si no a mí. Ella vio como la veía, tal vez fue mi mirada la que la despertó, se paro rápidamente sin importarle si despertaba a Renji (cosa que me gusto) y fue a sentarse a la orilla del colchón.

-Ichigo... -su voz se oía cansada pero aun así note el sentimiento de alivio, sus ojos tampoco mentían, ella estaba feliz.

-Que pasa enana?... Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido...

Vi como ella sonreía al escuchar mis palabras...

-Pues yo no diría que estuvieras dormido... Mas bien estabas inconsciente, pero fue como una semana mas o menos, quitale horas o añadele... Es igual.

"Una semana... Y por que ellos dos son los únicos que están aquí?"

-Donde están los demás...?

-Sado fue a la escuela a pedir mas tiempo para ti, Ishida fue a dejar a su casa a Orihime... El no a de tardar en llegar. Orihime se tuvo que ir por que ya estaba muy débil...

-Débil...? Por que?

-Te estuvo curando todo este tiempo...- Rukia desvío la mirada y dijo- Parece que sus poderes son mas efectivos que los míos en cuanto a curación, ella te curo en tres días, lo que yo te hubiera curado en seis.

No entendí muy bien por que Rukia desvío la mirada, pero no me gusto la forma en la que hablo de sus poderes.

-Rukia... Curar es curar, si me hubieras curado tu, no me hubiera molestado por durar otros cuatro días en cama...-lo ultimo lo dije con tono de broma.

Rukia volteo hacia mi con una mirada furiosa.

-Que no te hubiera molestado? Pero de que demonios estas hablando? Crees que hubiera sido mejor que yo te curara aunque te tardaras en despertar? Estas loco o que? No tienes ni idea de cuando hemos estado preocupados... Lo que hiciste allá... Lo de tus poderes... Fue tan imprudente...

-Lo que dije antes es que me hubiera gustado que me sanaras tu... Y lo de los poderes... Algúna vez en un lugar escuche..."No puedes proteger dos cosas a la vez, si no tomas una decisión perderás ambas." Es cierto que me dolió saber que perdería mis poderes... Pero me hubiera dolido mas saber que, toda Karakura y la sociedad de almas incluida... Hubieran sido destruidas...

Rukia sabia que decía la verdad, así que ya no me contesto nada...

-Y que va a pasar?- era imposible que ella se quedara aquí... Pero aun así quería que ella estuviera conmigo.

-No lo se, en todo este tiempo, no he ido a la sociedad... Supongo que tendré que ir.

"en todo este tiempo? Ella se ha quedado aquí, conmigo?" sentí como mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que pensé que se iba a salir o mínimo Rukia lo escucharía, así que decidí darme la vuelta, lo cual no fue una buena idea.

-Auch!

Rukia me dio un coscorrón y me ayudo a ponerme como estaba antes, su tacto era algo frío, aunque traía puesta vendas donde ella me toco, sentí sus manos suaves, frías y la vez calientes, fue toda una proeza aguantarme las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la amaba.

-Idiota! Que no ves que se te pueden abrir las heridas? En que pensabas?

Rukia me empezó a curar y enseguida alejo sus manos y se dio la vuelta.

-Oye Ichigo, no tardare en regresar así que, ni siquiera pienses en levantarte de la cama a menos que tus heridas estén curadas por completo.

-Rukia, a donde vas?- no pude evitar que mi preocupación se vire reflejada en mi voz.

-A la sociedad de almas... Regresare.

Dijo mientras se ponía el guante, me asome a pesar de que ellas dijo que si me movía mis heridas podrían abrirse. Vi a Urahara sosteniendo el gigai de Rukia y lo vi hablando con el aire, no vi nada... Era oficial, sin que ella trajera su gigai, no la podía ver.

~CONTINUARA~

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza! He estado en exámenes últimamente... Y tambien me quiero disculpar por mis faltas de ortografía la vez pasada, se que se escribe "Orihime" y no "Horihime" pero es que escribo en el iPod y parece que el no lo sabia xD pero ya no mas! En el diccionario del usuario ya puse los nombres xD disculpen si me como una letra o algo así, como el iPod es touch a veces aprieto mal las letras ^_^<p>

~¡Gracias a todos!~


	3. Gigai

**[Mi tipo] Cap. 3**

Bleach no me pertenece si no ya habría hecho que Rukia e Ichigo hicieran algo para demostrar que su relación es mas que amigos.

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, por lo tanto tanto Ichigo como Rukia le pertenecen a él... Esta historia esta solo hecha con el fin de entretener.

**※※※ ** ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※

Karin quien ha decidido que Ichigo y Rukia deben estar juntos... Karin le muestra a Rukia que no esta sola ... Al mismo tiempo extrañas situaciones ocurren en el Sereitei...

※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※

** Capítulo ❸**

** Gigai**

-Bien Rukia-chan...como veras estoy de tu parte, se que aun amas a Ichigo y yo te voy a ayudar.

-Preferiría que no, ya lo escucharon... Él no quiere nada conmigo, ademas...si alguna vez se enterara de que lo amo, me rompería el corazón si me entero que el ni siquiera se altero por eso. Pueden llamarme como quieran chicas pero aun así, no quiero que le digan.

-Rukia te estoy diciendo que te voy a ayudar, y ademas no soy solo yo la que te quiere ayudar... Hay otras... Otras personas, que también lo harían.

-Mira Rukia-chan... Dejanos ayudarte, y ya si sale algo mal lo acabaremos, te aseguro que ni Ichigo se dará cuenta...

"Si algo sale mal...Que mas mal podría ser, quiero decir no me habla ni me voltea a ver." pensó Rukia

-Pues... Supongo que no tengo nada que perder...

Karin sonrió de oreja a oreja y Yuzu solo aplaudió en silencio...

-Te lo aseguro Rukia, esta vez Ichigo te mirara...- dijo Karin mientras en su cara había una extraña mirada de decisión y seguridad.

-Bueno, vamos...- dijo Yuzu agarrando sus llaves y caminando hacia la puerta...

-Yuzu... Yo tengo algo que hacer con Rukia antes... Que te parece si dentro de una hora y media nos vemos en el centro comercial?- le dijo Karin a su hermana pequeña.

Yuzu quien no sabia nada de los shinigamis, ni de la relación de "lazos" que llevaban antes Rukia e Ichigo mucho menos sabia del plan de Karin.

_**... Al mismo tiempo ...**_

Un tipo vestido de shinigami era atravesado por una espada y el culpable que tenia un traje blanco solo pronuncio unas palabras y su espada se guardo, después se dispuso a recoger el objeto que minutos antes había sido protegido por los guardias del rey.

_**-regresando con Rukia-**_

Un tipo misterioso y con sombrero abre un armario y de el se cae un cuerpo " humano".

-Wow! Urahara-san, no sabia que tambien se podía hacer este tipo de trabajo.

El hombre mencionado estallo en risas y agradeciendo los aplausos dijo:

-Rukia-san, un gigai es un gigai... Aunque claro que es preferente usar uno que sea parecido tanto físicamente como espiritualmente... -Urahara se río de su propia broma y enfatizo el "espiritualmente"- es que... Si entendieron... Espiri...no, bueno dejenlo así... Mejor admiren mi gran trabajo haciendo un bishounen.

-Rukia-chan... Había mas de una persona con el deseo de ayudarte..no estas sola..-dijo Karin ignorando la broma de Urahara.

-Creo que ya se lo que piensas hacer Karin-chan...pero, quien es la persona que se lo pondrá?

En ese instante una persona abrió la puerta y con una voz un poco grave dijo:

-Kuchiki, tiempo sin verte...

_**-CON ICHIGO-**_

Hace como una hora que las hermanas de Ichigo y Rukia habían salido, últimamente Ichigo ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por saber adonde iban o con quienes iban sus hermanas ademas de que si salían con Rukia era obvio que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, pero entonces, por que Ichigo se sentía tan inseguro cuando Rukia salía y no sabia a donde iba a estar... Tal vez muy en lo profundo Ichigo aun temía por Rukia al imaginaria contra un gran Hollow, aunque Ichigo sabia perfectamente que esa "enana" sabia cuidarse mas que bien, incluso Ichigo en mas de una ocasión le había confiado su vida y no solo la suya, la de sus hermanas y la de sus amigos tambien... Había momentos en los que soñaba con esos días, en los que el todavía tenia sus poderes y hacían rondas para ver si todo estaba bien. Hace ya unos diez minutos que Ichigo se quedo dormido en el sillón de la casa de los Kurosaki, y ahí estaba otra vez la misma pesadilla que llevaba ya mas de tres días molestando sus noches.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Ichigo y Rukia vestidos de shinigamis se encontraban corriendo en las calles del Sereitei. Una puerta se abría a sus espaldas y de ahí salía ni mas ni menos que Aizen, Ichigo intentaba sacar su espada pero ya no tenia ni puesto el traje característico de un shinigami. Rukia le pedía a gritos que le ayudara... Pero el solo escuchaba su voz, ya no la veía. Al cabo de un rato Ichigo ya no veía nada y se encontraba corriendo en completa obscuridad pero no tenia miedo por la falta de luz, ni siquiera por el hecho de que se encontraba desarmado contra un enemigo que posiblemente si lo veía... el único pensamiento que él tenia era "Por favor, que no le pase nada a Rukia" pero al llegar al "lugar" se encontraba con una Rukia cubierta de sangre y con una zampaktou enterrada en el abdomen... Rukia siempre estaba muerta en sus sueños y era culpa de él, por haber perdido sus poderes.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

-agh...- se despertó Ichigo empapado de sudor.

-Maldita sea!- grito no importandole si algún vecino lo oyera. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba desesperado...

-El mismo maldito sueño otra vez!

-Maldita sea!- dijo Ichigo con voz rota y tapandose la cara con las manos.

Ichigo se puso de pie y se quedo viendose a si mismo en el reflejo de la televisión durante un minuto aproximadamente mientras se revisaba sus abdominales, piernas y brazos mas marcados de lo normal para alguien de su edad... Hasta Ichigo se consideraba alguien "bueno".

Asi que como era posible que a pesar de que tenia 19 años con un cuerpo como ese, aun no había tenido ni una novia formal... Kurosaki Ichigo con muchas mujeres a sus pies.. Y el solo tenia cabeza para Rukia. Que tonto tan mas tonto! Que cayo enamorado por la mujer mas rara del mundo! Una mujer que esta obsesionada con un maldito conejo llamado Chappy

Pero esa no era la parte mala... Rukia así como estaba era la princesa de la casa Kuchiki...y el ya no solo era un "plebeyo" era algo peor, él era solo un 'humano'.

Ichigo quien no tenia intenciones de salir ese día, se subió a acostarse en su cama sin importarle que afuera ya eran mas de las 12.30pm

_**-regresando con Rukia-**_

-Kuchiki, tiempo sin verte...-le dijo la voz grave a Rukia.

Rukia se le quedo mirando por un tiempo... La persona que estaba enfrente vestido de shinigami era raramente familiar... Ese pelo, esos ojos... Pero ahora él estaba mas alto arrebasaba a Rukia como por tres dedos.. Y eso que ella ya había crecido..

Si! Esa persona no podía ser otra mas que...

-Hitsougaya Taicho! Como ha cambiado!- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa algo tonta en la cara.

-Pero mirate a ti misma Kuchiki te convertiste en toda una mujer...-dijo Toushiro mientras sonreía.

-Karin-san... Pero de que va tu plan... Exactamente.

Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa hizo que tanto a Toushiro como a Rukia se les helara la piel.

** ]...Continuara...[**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Perdonen por la tardanza! Uff ahora si qe me tarde... T.T pero ya regrese! Amm... Perdonen por la GRAN pero GRAAAN tardanza, ya no sabia que poner en este capitulo...perdón... Estaba en una crisis de esas en las qe no tengo imaginación ^_^


	4. Se robaron ¡¿Qué!

**[Mi tipo] Cap. 4**

Bleach no me pertenece si no ya habría hecho que Rukia e Ichigo hicieran algo para demostrar que su relación es mas que amigos.  
>Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, por lo tanto tanto Ichigo como Rukia le pertenecen a él... Esta historia esta solo hecha con el fin de entretener.<p>

Karin quien ha decidido que Ichigo y Rukia deben estar juntos, empieza la fase uno de su plan...  
>Toushiro llego y tal parece ser que él va a ayudarle a Rukia... Y por si fuera poco la sociedad de almas esta en crisis.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo ❹  
>Se robaron ¡¿Qué?! ...<p>

Karin y Rukia se encontraban esperando a Yuzu en un enorme centro comercial...

Yuzu era la fase 1 del plan de Karin.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

1.-Hacer que alguien le cuente a Ichigo del nuevo "amigo" de Rukia.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

-Rukia-chan, Karin-chan por aquí!- dijo una Yuzu sonriente al lado de una tienda de ropa.

Rukia le sonrió a la pequeña y su hermana solo le saludo con la mano.

-Me esperaron mucho? Es que me entretuve con una amigas...

Rukia y Karin compartieron una mirada de cómplices y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar.

Caminaron un rato por el enorme centro comercial y después decidieron entrar a una de las muchas tiendas de ropa.

Yuzu se compro unos vestidos, mientras Karin y Rukia se compraban unos pantalones de mezclilla y una que otra camisa 'bonita'.

Después de comprar maquillaje y accesorios fueron a comer unos helados.

Karin saco su celular y le envió un mensaje de texto a Toushiro para que entrara a la tienda, Rukia al verlo entrar, fue a saludarlo fingiendo sorpresa por haberlo encontrado en ese lugar.

-Chicas.. Este es Ren un... amigo de la escuela.

Las hermanas de Ichigo se le quedaron viendo y después lo saludaron.

-Rukia-chan tengo que volver temprano a la casa para preparar la cena... Si tu amigo quiere, puede venir y cenar en nuestra casa..

Karin y Rukia se voltearon a ver y Karin hizo una negativa mirando a Toushiro.

-Gracias por la invitación pero ya tengo planes para cenar...- dijo Toushiro despidiendose de las chicas.-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Kuchiki-San.

-No se te olvide llevar tus libros...- dijo en forma de burla Rukia...

Toushiro le sonrió y le dijo.

-Esperemos que esta vez los de tu salón me acepten..

Karin sonrió... Todo era parte del plan...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

EN CASA DE LOS KUROSAKI'S

Yuzu se puso a hacer la cena y le pidió de favor a Rukia que le ayudara a cortar unos vegetales mientras Karin limpiaba un poco el comedor.

Ichigo quien estaba en ese momento en su cuarto.

Olió lo qe estaba haciendo Yuzu de comer y el hambre hizo que bajara a ver.

Al bajar por las escaleras escucho la conversación de las chicas.

-Dime Rukia-chan... Quien era ese amigo tan guapo?

-Es un amigo de mi anterior escuela...-mintió Rukia- al cual hace mucho no veía.

-Amigo?-dijo Karin sonriente- pues no parecían "amigos" Rukia-chan

El pelinaranja se paro abruptamente antes de llegar al comedor, entorno sus ojos y dio un paso atrás, de la nada se le había quitado el hambre.

Rukia solo se empezó a reír, mientras una sombra se metía a uno de los cuartos y como no queriendo hacer ruido cerro lentamente la puerta.

•••••••••••••• Sereitei •••••••••••••••••••

«tonk» Sonido de campana «tonk»

La luna llena alumbraba aquella noche en la sociedad de las almas, haciendo las sombras mas grandes que de costumbre.

Una patrulla de 5 hombres se encontraba frente a la puerta norte, se encontraban jugando cartas desde hace 3 horas, nada importante pasaba.

A los lejos de la puerta una misteriosa sombra apareció de la nada, traía una zampakto.

No fue hasta que la misteriosa sombra se encontraba a 3 metros de la puerta que los hombres en guardia se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía.

-Identificate!-dijo uno de los guardias

La sombra de repente se acerco mas y en un segundo la guardia de 5 hombres yacía en el piso.

La sombra caminaba sin preocupación por los pasillos de la sociedad.

((EMERGENCIA)) ((EMERGENCIA))

Las alarmas sonaban en toda la sociedad informando que algo había pasado.

Había una junta urgente que requería de todos los capitanes, poco a poco llegaban los shinigamis con un haori blanco.

Los 12 capitanes* estaban en sus puestos, solo faltaba Hitsugaya que había pedido dos semanas de descanso pero incluso el capitán Ukitake que siempre se reportaba enfermo había ido a la junta.

-Estamos en situación de emergencia!- grito el capitán comandante- Se han robado un objeto del palacio del Rey

Todos los capitanes mostraron asombro a su modo, hasta el inexpresivo Byakuya se mostró exaltado.

-Quien pudo haber entrado al palacio sin ser detectado-pregunto Komamura

-La pregunta no es quien si no por qué?-respondió Byakuya

-Los porqués son inútiles, entraron y punto, y los que entraron seguramente eran fuertes.- dijo Kenpachi

-Los tres tienen razón, entraron por algo y los que entraron eran fuertes, tan fuertes como para deshacerse de los guardias del palacio antes de que dieran la alerta.-dijo el capitán del escuadrón numero uno

-Debería de traer a mi capitán?- pregunto una preocupada Matsumoto, quien había entrado a la junta en lugar de Toushirou.

-Por el momento dejemos que descanse mientras todos los demás investigan-respondió Yamamoto.- Que el culpable no se escape! Encuentren pistas que digan su paradero-puntualizo el comandante.

Los murmullos se escuchaban a lo largo y ancho del lugar, los capitanes se mostraban recelosos unos a otros.

-Movilicen a todos!-los capitanes empezaban a marcharse pero una voz ronca hablo- Soi fong, Matsumoto! Esperen un poco.

El capitán comandante hablo y las dos personas mencionadas aguardaron a que el lugar quedara vacío.

-Matsumoto tendrás que investigar que paso hace tres días cerca del distrito 9, a pesar de lo ocurrido en el palacio no podemos olvidar nuestra función... Proteger a las almas, investiga y mantenme al tanto del problema.

-Si!-respondió Matsumoto dejando a Soi Fong con el capitán del escuadrón número uno.

-Soi Fong, tendrás que ir con Urahara y cooperar en la investigación de lo sucedido-la capitana puso mala cara al saber que trabajaría con aquel hombre, pero ella era una profesional en su trabajo y lo haría sin quejarse.

••••••••••••••Karakura••••••••••••••••••

-Onni-chan! Baja a desayunar!- grito Yuzu desde la cocina.

Ichigo estaba acostado en su cuarto con solo una toalla cubriéndolo, cuando salió de bañarse escucho algo que lo dejo en shock.

-/-/-/-/flash back/-/-/-/-

El agua recorría el cuerpo de Ichigo de manera que cada gota de agua seguía las sutiles curvas de los pectorales para caer al abdomen marcado y terminar en las piernas largas y torneadas; el agua caliente le relajaba los músculos, logrando que un suspiro saliera de esos labios entreabiertos.

Después de unos minutos Ichigo se disponía a salir cuando antes de abrir la puerta y con la mano aún en la manija escucho:

-Nee~ Rukia-chan- le decía una voz un poco infantil, el pelinaranja reconoció la voz como de Yuzu- este amigo que dice Karin-chan es un amigo de tu anterior escuela.. verdad?

-Así es...-dijo Rukia un poco dudosa- p...por qué la pregunta?

-Es sólo que me preguntaba si no estarás pensando en volver al lugar donde lo conociste...

-... Yo...

Ichigo estaba sujetando el picaporte de la puerta con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento.

-... Yo... Yo no lo se...-Rukia dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar, tanto en el baño como en el pasillo.

-Bueno Rukia-chan nos preocuparemos por eso cuando sea el momento, mientras tanto ayúdame a hacer el desayuno

-Claro...

Unos minutos después de que Ichigo las escucho bajar las escaleras él salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-/-/-/-/fin flash back/-/-/-/-

"Lo mejor para Rukia será el irse..." Se repetía por décima vez Ichigo

Pero? Como era posible que aquello de lo que él estaba seguro era lo mejor... a la vez le resultará tan ... aterrador...

Ichigo se levantó por fin de su cama poniéndose el uniforme escolar y al salir de la puerta aquella máscara que llevaba ya tiempo poniéndosela se mantuvo a la perfección.

Ocultando todo rastro de dolor, tristeza y duda de aquel rostro, la máscara cumplía (según él) el propósito inicial... Demostrar que aún cuando ya no tuviera sus poderes shinigamis iba a estar bien y por lo tanto no necesita a Rukia en aquel pueblo llamado Karakura.

"Este es el momento"-pensaba Ichigo-"No puedes dudar, tienes que hacer todo lo posible por lograr que Rukia regrese a la sociedad...no importa que ya no la veas más..."-se daba 'ánimos' a el mismo.

-no importa...-susurro en voz baja mientras bajaba las escaleras

"...no...me...importa..." Se dijo una vez más y por sólo un segundo o tal vez menos, aquella máscara 'anti-emociones' se rompió dejando ver la sombra de lo que los humanos conocemos como...

Desesperación . . .

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este FF que en verdad escribo con mucho cariño~~

Ahora... Estoy en un dilema y me gustaría que ustedes opinaran...

-Me gustaría profundizar más en la historia del 'objeto' que se robaron, pero puede que me aleje un poco del objetivo principal (el ichiruki) que aún cuando si sería una historia de amor entre Ichigo y Rukia esta tardaría (más) en llevarse a cabo... Por eso me gustaría qe opinaran ustedes los que leen 'Al cliente lo que quiera'.

Pueden dejarme un review, mandarme un mensaje privado o mandarme un mensaje a:  
>- kr-miz -<p>

De cualquier manera juro que lo leeré (:

Gracias ^.^


	5. Primer dia

[Mi tipo] Cap. 5

Bleach no me pertenece si no ya habría hecho que Rukia e Ichigo hicieran algo para demostrar que su relación es mas que amigos.  
>Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, eso significa que tanto Ichigo como Rukia le pertenecen a él... Esta historia esta solo hecha con el fin de entretener.<p>

※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※  
>Karin quien ha decidido que Ichigo y Rukia deben estar juntos le pide ayuda a Toushiro.<p>

Y por otro lado tanto Matsumoto como Soi Fong tienen una misión de suma importancia.

Capítulo ❺  
>Primer día<p>

-Rukiaaaa-chaaaan!-grito un joven lanzándose a la pelinegra.

Rukia solo subió una pierna y Keigo se estrelló con la suela del zapato para interiores.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san!-dijo la siempre alegre (y algo tonta) Orihime- que hiciste ayer?

La anteriormente 'enana' sonrió mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

-Buenos días, fui de compras con Yuzu y Karin.

La joven de cabello naranja hizo una mueca infantil mirando con ojos de 'cachorro' a Rukia.

-Que cruel eres Kuchiki-san... Por qué no me invitaste?

-No quería molestar...pensé que estabas con Ishida; además no estuvimos mucho tiempo, sólo compramos unos cuantos pantalones y unas blusas, luego fuimos por un hela...-Rukia guardo silencio al ver entrar a un joven alto de cabello naranja.

-Ichiiiigoooooo!- se lanzó Keigo con los brazos estirados, esta vez el pelinaranja solo alzo su brazo y su amigo se estrelló en el puño.

Ichigo fue al lado de sus amigos... Como todos los días evitando mirar hacia donde estaba Rukia y por supuesto tampoco le hablo.

Orihime siguió la mirada de su amiga y solo le acaricio un hombro como para 'darle' apoyo.

-Muy bien es suficiente!-dijo la maestra-es hora de que se sienten en sus lugares...

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares y cuando todos estaban sentados se deslizó la puerta dando la bienvenida a un alumno

-Bien, escuchen con atención... A partir de hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, espero que todos le den la bienvenida.

Con tres pasos el nuevo alumno se encontraba enfrente de todos. Con el uniforme ajustado, la camisa planchada, dos botones desabrochados y la corbata un poco floja se presentó. Las mujeres dieron un suspiro sincronizado y algunos hombre hicieron un sonido de desagrado.

-Mi nombre es Suga, Ren Suga- dijo aquel joven que parecía salido de una revista de modelos, con una voz un poco grave ~antojable~ según cuchicheos femeninos por todo el salón.

-Bien chicos-dijo la maestra-alguno tiene alguna pregunta para Suga?

En el momento en que la maestra término la pregunta, casi todas las manos de las mujeres estaban levantadas.

Ren solo sonrió y señalo a una de pelo castaño.

-De donde vienes?-pregunto un poco avergonzada

Todos, incluso Ichigo pusieron atención a su respuesta.

-Yo vivía en un pueblo muy pequeño y no es algo de lo que me guste hablar-y su sonrisa flaqueo un poco y con los ojos situados en la mujer de pelo castaño- pero bueno... Aún así tenía cierta compañía, haciéndolo menos horroroso de lo que suena.

La joven solo hizo una mirada de compasión y le sonrió tristemente.

De repente las mujeres hicieron un pequeño suspiro. Y ahora los hombres sabían que el 'nuevo' se había ganado a prácticamente todas las mujeres del grupo.

Una pequeña mano se alzó y la sonrisa de Ren se amplió mientras miraba aquellos ojos color violeta.

-Me extrañaste?-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo ampliamente.

Y todos, incluso la maestra volteo a ver el intercambio de sonrisas entre los dos... Bueno... Casi todos, el único hombre pelinaranja mantuvo su vista en el pizarrón.

Suga camino lentamente hasta situarse enfrente del pupitre de Rukia y esta sólo se puso de pie.

-No sabes cuanto... -Ren sonrio levemente y miro a Rukia con un sentimiento que las demás personas no pudieron entender.- Si... te extrañe, y me alegra volver a verte.

Rukia se puso de puntitas y despeino amistosamente a aquel antiguo amigo.

-Bueno, ya que se conocen...-dijo la maestra atrayendo las miradas hacia ella- entonces no habrá problemas en que te adaptes... Kuchiki-san tienes que enseñarle la escuela y no dudes en ayudarlo en cualquier duda que tenga.

-Si señora.-dijo una Rukia sonriente.

-Ahora... Suga-kun por ahora puedes tomar asiento al lado de la señorita.

-Si, muchísimas gracias.

La clase empezó pero las miradas mal disimuladas estaban sobre Rukia y Ren.

-Bien chicos!-dijo la maestra- ahora... Voy integrar equipos de tres escuchen!- la maestra puso a todo el salón en tríos-Ishida, Ichigo y Ren serán el equipo número 11, Sado, Mizuiro y Keigo serán el equipo número 12 y por último Rukia, Inoue y Tatsuki serán el equipo número 13.

Rukia miro preocupada a Ren y este sólo le asintió con la cabeza una vez.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu - se presentó cortésmente mientras su mano era estrechada. -soy un Quincy...

-Si... Me lo supongo ya que tu riatsu es diferente...-dijo sonriendo

Ichigo los miro saludarse y supo que si quería verse educado tendría que presentarse también... Pero bueno Ichigo nunca hace lo que los demás hacen.

-Tu debes de ser Kurosaki-kun-dijo Ren mirando al pelinaranja- es un placer conocerte por fin.

Ichigo se sintió obligado a sujetar la mano que se le extendía, dando un fuerte apretón dijo.

-"Por fin?" , yo desafortunadamente nunca había oído de ti. -dijo en un tono entre molesto y hipócrita

Ishida se movió incómodo por la situación.

-Si me imagino...-dijo Ren sonriendo- pero TÚ... Eres famoso!

-Ah si...-dijo Ichigo sin entusiasmo

"Claro que debo de ser famoso en la sociedad, los salve a todos sin importarme que perdiera mis poderes"pensó el pelinaranja

-Yo tampoco había oído de ti Suga-kun- dijo el Quincy- Conoces a Kuchiki-san?

-Pues sí algo así...- Ren volteo a ver a la pelinegra y dijo- más que conocerla yo creo que ella me conoce.

-No creo que haya entendido muy bien lo que has dicho-contesto Uryuu

Ren sonrió y mirando otra vez al pelinegro dijo.

-Tienes razón, verás nos conocemos desde hace mucho como 70 u 80 años, en ese entonces yo apenas acababa de empezar a estudiar en la academia de Shinigami's y Rukia ya iba a acabar, un día estaba practicando en el bosque y escuche unos murmuros, era Rukia con otras compañeras... Y no parecían amigas ya que ellas estaban amenazando a Rukia.

Tanto Ichigo como Ishida estaban prestando atención a la historia de como Ren conoció a Rukia.

-Pero Rukia es una mujer fuerte-dijo Suga mientras sonreía-en lugar de dejarse intimidar les lanzo un Kido de atadura y las dejo ahí gritando, mientras ella regresaba como si nada hubiera pasado-Ren soltó una carcajada-fue realmente sorprendente.

-Si, imagino que ella habría hecho algo así.-dijo Ishida sonriendo.

Un rechinido se escucho en el salón seguido de unos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Ichigo! A dónde vas?- le grito Uryuu - tenemos que terminar el trabajo.

-Solo voy al baño-contesto sin mirar atrás-empiecen sin mi.

Uryuu le sonrió a Ren queriéndole restar importancia al hecho de que obviamente a su amigo le caía algo mal el antiguó amigo de Rukia.

-Se siente mal desde hace un rato-mintió- de seguro no es nada.

Suga solo sonrió. Sabia que él no iba a regresar.

/antes de clases/

-Bien Toushiro- dijo Karin por tercera vez en el camino- ya sabes que decir cierto?

-Claro...-le contesto el capitán mientras leía un libro titulado "Como caerle bien a las personas"

-Bueno! Pero por sí las dudas...-empezó- Conoces a Rukia desde hace mucho, ella te salvo en una ocasión, que por cierto NUNCA vas a decir la verdadera "versión" de la historia, ni siquiera a Ichigo. Son amigos desde entonces y cuando te tuviste que mudar por el nuevo empleo de tus padres te partió el corazón el saber que no la verías en mucho tiempo...

-Si lo tengo todo memorizado, incluso las diferentes versiones que tengo que decir.

-Per~fec~to!-sonrió triunfante la pelinegra- ahora dime, que Shinigami~versión vas a dar?

-Amm... La conocí en la academia de shinigamis, ella era acosada por ser la única y nueva heredera de la familia Kuchiki, me salvo de la expulsión de la academia al hecharse la culpa de un error que cometí, nunca voy a decir que error fue; cuando salimos de la academia seguimos en contacto pero se nos dificultaba el vernos por el hecho de que ahora ella pertenecía a una de las nobles casas. Ahora soy del décimo escuadrón y mi capitán es nada más y nada menos! Que YO- dijo con voz divertida- amm... Un día el capitán Yamamoto me mando a una misión retirada que duró más de diez años, años en los que no pude regresar a la sociedad... Se me olvida algo?

Karin se puso a recordar todo en su cabeza

-No, todo esta a la perfección. Si te llegan a preguntar que misión te dieron tu responderás...?

-Eso es clasificado.

-Por que no regresaste a la sociedad en la guerra...?

-Mi misión era más importante.

-Más importante que una guerra...?

-Si.

-Que era mas importante que proteger a la sociedad...?

-Eso es clasificado.

-Muy bien!- festejo la pelinegra- me sorprende que se te hubiera ocurrido eso de la misión!

-Ah! Eso es por que no es mentira, me tuve que asuntar diez años de la sociedad por una misión que me mando el capitán comandante.

-Y que tenías que hacer en esa misión?

-Buscar un objeto- dijo pasando la hoja del libro.

-Y se puede saber que objeto era...?

Hitsugaya sonrió y volteo a ver a su novia.

-Eso es información clasificada- dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Eso no es justo...

-Lo que no es justo es que me obligues a fingir ser un pretendiente de Kuchiki en mis vacaciones, las cuales quería pasar contigo.

-Bueno... Tienes razón- sonrió- pero aún así te seguiré obligando... Rukia-chan no se puede ir hasta que sepa los verdaderos sentimientos de mi tonto hermano.

-Pues entonces es mejor que el plan se ponga en marcha, tengo que correr si no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de clases.

-Si!

* * *

><p>-Ahh! Pero que sorpresa-dijo el siempre alegre dueño de la tienda- me alegra que vengas a visitarnos Soi Fong.<p>

La capitana hizo una cara de molestia mientras miraba a Urahara.

-Sabes bien que no vengo de visita, y mucho menos vendría por voluntad propia a tu tienda.

-Mmm... Pero que tristeza!- dijo una voz suave desde la puerta- Ya no quieres saber nada de mi...

La capitana volteo hacia la puerta mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su cara.

-No! Yoruichi-sama por favor entienda que al que no quiero ver es a él.

-Pero dijiste que no venías por voluntad propia a la tienda.

-Dije eso por que la tienda es de este.- la última palabra la dijo señalando al rubio.

-Pero sabes que yo vivo en esta tienda con 'este' el dueño Kisuke.

-No quería decirlo con esa intención Yoruichi-sama

-Si bueno... Te creo.-dijo la morena mientras se sentaba y el pequeño peluche tortuga le servía una taza de té.

-Gracias Noba.*

-De nada- le contesto con su voz grave mientras salía del cuarto.

-Y dime Soi Fong- dijo el del sombrero sentándose al lado de la ex capitana.

Soi Fong miro con desprecio a Urahara y volteo a ver a Yoruichi, ignorando completamente al rubio.

-Paso algo en la sociedad...?-pregunto el ignorado.

-Si, y es por eso que estoy aquí. Pero me gustaría que tanto Kuchiki-san como el capitán Hitsugaya estén al tanto de la historia y si quieres puedes decirle a los dos humanos y al Quincy.

-Por ahora solo le diremos a Kuchiki y al capitán Hitsugaya.- dijo el del sombrero.-dejemos fuera a los otros niños.

-correcto... Voy en seguida.- dijo la ex capitana mientras se transformaba en gata.

Los ojos de Soi Fong mostraban admiración cuando en menos de tres segundos la gata había desaparecido.

_"Nee~ Kuchiki-san, de donde conoces a Suga-kun?"_  
><em>"Kuchiki-san me podrías presentar a Ren-kun?"<em>  
><em>"Kuchiki-san eres novia de Suga-kun?" <em>  
><em>"Kuchiki-san sabes si Ren-kun tiene novia?"<em>  
><em>"Kuchiki-san..." "Kuchiki-san..."<em>

**Bla bla bla**

Rukia estaba harta de todas las chicas que se le acercaban para saber de "Suga-kun" así que fue hacia la azotea para esconderse un rato.

'El plan Karin solo funcionaria si Ichigo esta lo suficientemente interesado en mi-pensó Rukia desanimada-y hasta el momento no he visto progresó'

El sol le daba en la cara y eso hacia que sus ojos violetas tomarán un tono único. El viento alborotaba su cabello y la falda del uniforme se alzó.

'Gracias a Dios que no hay nadie cerca...si no hubiera sido algo vergonzoso.' Se dijo a si misma la pelinegra.

-Hey! Kuchiki-san-dijo una voz atrás de ella.

Rukia volteo mientras Suga se desajustaba aún más la corbata del uniforme.

-Hey!-dijo alegremente-como te fue en tu primer día de clases?

-Odio traer corbata-dijo mientras se sentaba a los pies de Rukia y se recargaba en la reja.

-Ahaha... Te acostumbras después de un rato, pero no me refería a eso...

Ren volteo a ver al cielo.

-Me acostumbrare- dijo mientras sonreía.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte correctamente desde que regrese de la sociedad.-Comento la pelinegra.

-Sabes que eso no es necesario, si te ayude fue por que quería y nada más, además tu sabes que yo te...

De repente interrumpiendo la plática de los shinigamis se abrió la puerta de la azotea mostrando al grupo de amigos de la chica.

-Hey! Inoue, Sado, Uryuu!-saludo la ex enana.

-Rukia~san!-grito emocionada la pelinaranja.

-Hola Kuchiki-san y ... Suga-kun.

-hey! Les presento a Ren Suga-dijo animada la ojivioleta

-Yo ya tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo.-dijo el Quincy

-Hola Suga-kun, me llamo Inue Orihime y soy amiga de Kuchiki-san

-Me llamo Sado- dijo el amigo gigante de cabello color negro.

-Lo se...-sonrió educadamente el mencionado- Rukia me ha hablado mucho de sus amigos en el mundo humano. Les quiero dar las gracias por el hecho de haber participado tanto en la sociedad de almas, ademas no era su deber pero aún así ayudaron en la guerra... Y salvaron a Rukia cuando la iban a matar.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no hubiéramos hecho nada si no fuera por que Ichigo tuvo mucho que ver con Kuchiki-san.-comento la pelinaranja.

-Eso...es cierto, pero me parece que no tendré la oportunidad de agradecerle correctamente.

Tanto Inue como Ishida solo sonrieron, mientras Sado solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Y cuéntame Ren-kun-dijo educadamente Uryuu- por que motivo estas aquí?

Rukia volteo a ver a su amigo Quincy y antes de que alguno de los shinigamis respondiera voltearon a ver a un gato negro que acababa de llegar.

-Yoruichi-san!-grito emocionada la pelinaranja- Me alegro de verte! Hace mucho que no voy a la tienda de Urahara-san.

La gata miro a Rukia y solo eso basto para que entendiera.

-Nos tenemos que ir...-dijo el Shinigami mientras ponía una mirada sería en su rostro-fue un placer conocerlos.

-Podrían decir que nos marchamos por asuntos personales-pidió la pelinegra- por favor.

Dicho esto tanto la gata como los shinigamis aun en su gigai desaparecieron rápidamente.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto el de lentes.

-Es como si algo pasara y no quieren que nos enteremos-dijo el casi siempre callado Sado

-Vieron la mirada que le dio Yoruichi-san a Kuchiki-san...

-Por el momento hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado, hay que decir que se sintieron mal y no hay que comentarle esto a ...

-De acuerdo- contesto la pelinaranja y Chad sólo asintió una vez con la cabeza.

/^\\\\\ ICHIGO POV /^\\\\\

Ichigo estaba acostado en la azotea atrás de unos tanques de agua, por sí algún maestro entraba nadie lo encontraría.

Escucho como se abría la puerta y volteo a ver quien entraba, su escondite le permitía ver sin que lo vieran.

"Rukia..."-pensó mientras miraba aquella joven caminar hacia las rejas que cuidaban que nadie se cayera o aventara.

Desde hace rato Ichigo estaba considerando regresar al salón ya que el aire estaba cada vez más frío y varias ráfagas heladas arremetían con fuerza en la azotea. Rukia estaba ahí parada y el sol le daba en la cara y el viento alborotaba su cabello; por primera vez Ichigo se permitió ver como había cambiado Rukia.

Era más alta, tal vez no mucho pero si creció lo suficiente como para que su esbelta figura luciera más, sus piernas largas hacían lucir el uniforme de la escuela. Su cabello lacio había crecido y el aire lo movía ligeramente. Una ráfaga de aire alzo la falda de Rukia y esta la bajo rápidamente mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas, dejándola ver más adorable a los ojos de Ichigo.

El corazón de Ichigo latía cada vez más rápido al ver aquella mujer.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo dejo que sus sentimientos salieran, estaba a punto de ir a platicar con ella cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

-Hey!-dijo la chica mientras veía Ren-como te fue en tu primer día de clases?

Ichigo no entendía como podía odiar tanto a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo bien.

-Odio traer corbata.

Ren se sentó a los pies de Rukia y se recargo en la reja.

-Ahaha... Te acostumbras después de un rato, pero no me refería a eso...- dijo la pelinegra volteando a ver a su amigo

Ren volteo a ver al cielo.

-Me acostumbrare.

Ichigo noto como le sonreía a Rukia, el pelinaranja cerro sus manos en puños cuando noto los celos creciendo en su interior.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte correctamente desde que regrese de la sociedad.

-Sabes que eso no es necesario, si te ayude fue por que quería y nada más, además tu sabes que yo te...

"NO! ... Yo te...que?! Te lo debo?! Te ayude por que quería?! Yo... te... amo...?" El pelinaranja mataría a quien sea que interrumpió a Suga...

La puerta de la azotea se abrió mostrando al grupo de amigos de Ichigo y por primera vez odió a cada uno de los que cruzaron esa puerta.

"¿Por qué?- Se pregunto sorprendido a si mismo- Yo ya había decido no mostrar mis sentimientos y no oponerme cuando Rukia se marchará, que importa si él la... ama... Si Rukia también lo ama, elle debe ser feliz... Aunque no sea con él, ella amará a alguien algún día. Y yo no puedo detenerla, no la merezco..." Ichigo cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras intensas imágenes pasaban por su mente.

/Rukia besando a un hombre, Rukia tomando la mano de un hombre, Rukia abrazando en la cama a un hombre, Rukia de blanco diciéndole que SI a un hombre, Rukia con un bebe en brazos.../

El dolor que sentía Ichigo era la suma de todas las heridas pasadas ya curadas... Era cómo si lo hubieran dejado desangrando mientras prendían la hoguera en la que se encontraba.

Rukongai distrito 9

Una joven voluptuosa caminaba por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo. Docenas de ojos miraban a la Shinigami mientras entraba a la casa de té 'Lirio blanco'.

El lugar estaba completamente destruido pero aún así había un amable señor atendiendo.

-Bienvenida al 'Lirio blanco'- dijo mientras limpiaba una pequeña mesa y se la ofrecía.

-Y que es lo que se le ofrece a una linda señorita como usted?- le pregunto mientras la pelinaranja se sentaba.

-Pues me gustaría ver los lirios…-dijo mientras sonreía

-Qué tipo de lirios?-pregunto mientras metía su mano en el delantal blanco que traía.

-Los lirios REALES.

La mirada del señor cambio bruscamente mientras dejaba de sonreir y le daba la espalda a la shinigami.

-En ese caso, será mejor que me siga.- dijo mientras caminaba a la parte trasera del local.

La joven camino detrás del anciano y observo como sacaba una llave de 7 picos de su delantal, jalo un tapete que estaba colgado en la pared y descubrió una pequeña cerradura.

-Usted tendrá que ir sola desde aquí…- le dijo el anciano cuando después de introducir la llave una puerta se abrió.-En el nombre de la familia Aida le agradece su presencia.

La mujer dio un paso hacia la obscuridad dentro de la puerta y esta se cerró inmediatamente.

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>Todas las disculpas que pueda dar no cambiaran el hecho de que me tarde muuuchooo en subir un nuevo cap. Intentare subir los caps mas rapido (:<p>

(*) por si no recuerdan Noba es un alma modificada que salio en la saga de los Bounts

**KrMiz**


	6. Confusión

Mi tipo] Cap. 6

Bleach no me pertenece si no ya habría hecho que Rukia e Ichigo hicieran algo para demostrar que su relación es más que amigos.  
>Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, eso significa que tanto Ichigo como Rukia le pertenecen a él... Esta historia esta solo hecha con el fin de entretener.<p>

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※  
>Karin quien ha decidido que Ichigo y Rukia deben estar juntos le pide ayuda a Toushiro, esté entra a la misma escuela que ellos en un gigai.<p>

Matsumoto fue al distrito 9 justo como el capitán comandante se lo ordeno, pero… ¿Exactamente a qué fue?  
>※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※<p>

Capítulo **6**  
>Confusión<p>

Aquel pasillo que parecía no terminar nunca,tenía antorchas alumbrando el camino,estaban acomodadas cada 3 metros ayudando a que la mujer no se perdiera.

Matsumoto caminaba tranquilamente mientras un ruido como de lluvia cayendo se escuchaba cada vez más cerca mientras una luz blanca se veía en lo que parecía ser el final del túnel.

-Señorita Matsumoto, la estábamos esperando.-un hombre joven de cabello azabache y kimono negro con toques blancos estaba sosteniendo una enorme sombrilla de color blanco, la sombrilla actuaba como una carpa dejando un espacio para que la mujer caminara debajo de la cascada de agua sin mojarse.

Al pasar la cascada el joven se apresuró a guiar a la shinigami.

Matsumoto miro alrededor, notando como la cascada cubría perfectamente el pasadizo por el que había pasado antes, estaban en el jardín de aquel palacio, el sol brillaba fuertemente dándole un aura hermosa a las flores que lo adornaban. La casa era de un color blanco y la seguridad en el lugar parecía exagerada. Una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y cabello café estaba sentada en una silla de madera, mientras una doncella que estaba a su lado le ofrecía una taza de té.

-Hime-sama…-el joven que la había acompañado hasta ese lugar, inclino la cabeza mientras su mano derecha se dirigía hasta su corazón.

-Buen trabajo Eiji- le felicito sonriendo.- Me parece que las cocineras necesitaban de algo.

-Iré enseguida…- dijo mientras se inclinaba una vez más- Señorita Matsumoto le suplico se ponga cómoda por favor.

Dicho esto el hombre que respondía a nombre de Eiji se marchó dejando a las tres mujeres solas.

-Siéntese por favor…-pidió sonriendo la mujer- Kyo déjanos solas.

La doncella asintió mientras se marchaba rápidamente.

-Disculpe mi falta de educación Aida-sama…- dijo la pelinaranja mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

-Alza tu cabeza, Matsumoto-san…-pidió amablemente.

-Por favor, llámeme Rangiku, Aida-sama.

-En ese caso Rangiku-san por favor llámame por mi nombre, es cierto que el nombre de mi familia es importante, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te conozco desde hace años…

La pelinaranja sonrió a su amiga, mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

-Me alegro de verte Suzuki-sama…-miro alrededor buscando que no hubiera nadie cerca que las pudiera escuchar hablar.-Hay más seguridad que otras veces… que es lo que pasó?

La mujer de tez blanca bajo la vista mientras un semblante de tristeza se hacía notorio en su rostro.

-Se trata de mi hija…-dijo mientras miraba a los rosales que estaban alrededor.

-Que es lo que le paso a Kaoru-sama?-pregunto preocupada.

-Pues, la verdad es que no lo sé…

-Como…?

-Sucedió apenas dos días atrás, fuimos a una ceremonia en el palacio del rey por lo que regresamos ya tarde- empezó a explicar mientras servía té en una pequeña taza roja y se la ofrecía a la shinigami.- Nos fuimos a dormir en cuanto llegamos, yo estaba en mi cuarto mientras me ayudaban a quitarme los adornos en el cabello…

Los ojos verdes de Suzuki se enfocaron en el fondo de la taza de su té.

-Sucedió muy rápido… los guardias detectaron un intruso, pero en cuanto tocaron la alarma para alertar a los demás, ya se había ido… pensé que se había asustado por la rapidez de la guardia pero… la verdad era que ya había logrado hacer lo que se propuso….

-Qué fue lo que hizo…?

-Algo le hicieron a Kaoru, ella no ha despertado… al instante no nos dimos cuenta ya que los guardias que estaban en su puerta no vieron entrar a nadie, pensamos que se había agotado por la reunión en el palacio, pero pasaron 12 horas y ella no duerme más de 8… llamamos a un doctor para que nos explicara qué era lo que tenía, el doctor llego a la conclusión de que estaba en coma, sus signos vitales eran normales, todos los análisis resultaron perfectos…-hizo una pausa para tomar de su taza- _completamente saludable_ esas fueron las palabras del doctor. Pero algo no estaba bien, por lo que entonces llame a un oficial médicode la cuarta división,en cuanto se dispuso a curar a mi hija el oficial llego a la misma conclusión que el anterior doctor, con la diferencia de que él me dijo que ese colapso no era nada normal… me dijo que alguien la puso en coma.

Matsumoto guardo silencio mientras procesaba la información dada.

-Y no pudieron despertarla?

-Lo intentaron, pero no pudieron hacer nada…

-Entonces Kaoru-sama, ella esta…

-Sí, ella no ha despertado.

* * *

><p>El día había sido absolutamente insoportable, que sus amigos hubieran llegado justo cuando Suga iba a decir algo importante no le había hecho ninguna gracia a Ichigo. Al final no había regresado a clases y se había quedado pensando en quien era exactamente ese shinigami, nunca lo había visto ni siquiera cuando paso todo lo de Aizen y si era amigo de Rukia, como era posible que cuando la iban a matar él no intentara ayudarla…<p>

"Quien es él…" pensaba Ichigo mientras intentaba recordar al menos su nombre.

Como si fuera poco estaban cayendo pequeñas gotas de agua, por lo que tenía que entrar de nuevo a la escuela.

Ichigo fulmino el cielo con la mirada mientras este soltaba cada vez más agua.

Se puso de pie mientras se sacudía polvo del pantalón, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

-Urahara-san….-dijo sorprendido mientras se detenía.

* * *

><p>Dos jóvenes uniformados iban corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles detrás de una gata negra, a pesar de la hora no había tanta gente pero aun así la manera en que corrían tan rápido llamo la atención de unos cuantos pares de ojos.<p>

-Hitsugaya-taicho… que cree usted que haya pasado?

La gata giro hacia la derecha, llevándolos justo por el camino que daba hasta la tienda de Urahara.

-Seguro no es tan importante, si no abrían mandado alguna mariposa negra, anunciando que mis dos semanas de vacaciones se cancelaban.

La pelinegra sopeso la respuesta y no pudo encontrar alguna manera de desmentir lo dicho por el capitán.

-Supongo que tiene razón.

Al llegar a la tienda de Urahara la felina negra se convirtió en aquella ex capitana de las fuerzas especiales.

-Pues en esta ocasión tal vez se equivoque….-dijo en cuanto llegaron al cuarto donde estaba esperando la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

Los dos shinigami's se le quedaron viendo a la de piel canela mientras Soi Fong los saludaba.

-Kuchiki, tiempo sin verte…

-Sí, es cierto…-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Y capitán Hitsugaya ya me había explicado Kisuke pero… bonito gigai…-dijo aguantando la risa mientras veía al capitán con uniforme.

-Sí… sobre esto…- se ruborizo

-Guarden eso para después…-comento Yoruichi-…Bueno ahora que estamos aquí… será mejor que nos pongas al tanto de lo que está pasando en la sociedad…

La ex capitana miro alrededor, buscando algo…

-Yoruichi-sama, que es lo que busca?

-Mmm… y Kisuke?

La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto-En cuanto le conté lo que pasaba, me contesto que tenía algo que hacer…

-Ah… bueno, entonces ponnos al tanto de la situación…

Estaba parado tres escalones antes del cuarto piso, la campana ya había sonado hace mucho por lo que ningún estudiante estaba en el pasillo.

-Urahara-san- dije sorprendido. "Hace mucho que no lo veo, no desde de que Rukia tuvo que ir a la sociedad, justo después de que perdiera mis poderes."

-Ah! Kurosaki-san!- me dijo sonriendo- pero que sorpresa verte aquí!

"Es broma… ¿cierto?" dije mientras sentía como una gotita se posaba en mi cabeza.

-Supongo que es más sorprendente verte aquí Urahara-san…-dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Supongo…

-Dime la verdad…¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí?

-Quería hablarte de algo que paso en la sociedad…

"De que serviría que me lo dijera a mí?"

-No sería mejor que se lo contaras a Inoue o a Ishida?

-Por qué tendría que decirle algo a ellos?

-Urahara-san ya se le olvido que perdí mis poderes?- le pregunte mientras sentía que se abría de nuevo la herida de 'Perdiste tus poderes y por lo tanto ya no podrás proteger a nadie de nuevo'

-Solo pensé que querrías saberlo, ya que es muy probable que Kuchiki-san se tenga que ir por causa de esto…

"¿Qué? … irse… de manera que algo malo pasa…"

-Pues si algo pasa… no es mi problema… solo soy un humano.-dije mientras me repetía 'déjala ir' en la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Umm… veo que has cambiado…- contesto mientras me daba la espalda- pero, supongo que tienes razón… de todas maneras si deseas estar al tanto sabes dónde encontrarme…

-Claro…

Observe como se iba caminando lentamente.

"No puedo interferir de nuevo en su vida, yo sin poderes solo sería un estorbo… es hora de que ella regrese a la sociedad…"

Ichigo se sentó en un escalón y hecho su cabeza para atrás, sintiendo la pared aplastar su cabello.

"Como es que vivía antes? Como es que nunca note a los shinigamis?" las preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza y la más importante de ellas era…

** "¿Cómo vivía antes de conocer a Rukia?"**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Es imposible…-dijo la pelinegra

Soi Fong acababa de contarles lo que había pasado en la sociedad y ni Rukia ni el capitán Hitsugaya podían creer que algo así hubiera pasado.

-Cómo fue que entraron siquiera al palacio?-pregunto la ex capitana.

-Lo más sorprendente fue el hecho de que derrotaron a los guardias antes de que dieran la alarma…- dijo 'Ren Suga'

-Y cuántos hombres eran?- pregunto Rukia

-Ese es el problema, los testigos directos del robo están muertos, y los que estaban más alejados solo vieron a una persona…

-Una persona?- dijo claramente sorprendido el único hombre del cuarto… bueno sin contar al pequeño peluche de tortuga que estaba rellenando las tazas de té.

-Y cual objeto fue el que se robaron?- pregunto una voz masculina atrás de ellos…

-Urahara-san…-dijo en forma de saludo la ex enana.

-La verdad es que no lo sé con exactitud… apenas se estaban organizando para saber cuál fue… pero lo único que sé es que estaba en el piso número 13 del almacén subterráneo…

-No puede ser…- dijo sorprendido Toushiro- De casualidad estaba en el cuarto con el número 7?

-Así es… pero como lo supo?- pregunto confundida Soi Fong

-Es porque ese objeto fue el que me mandaron a recuperar hace ya muchos años…- explico

Todos en el cuarto miraron sorprendidos al capitán Hitsugaya.

-Y qué es?- pregunto nuevamente el del sombrero.

-Es un espejo…

-Un espejo?- pregunto Rukia.- por qué robarían un espejo?

-Más bien, por qué guardarían un espejo…- replico Soi Fong

-Para ser más especifico ese espejo es _Yata No Kagami._- les dijo Hitsugaya mientras miraba fijamente a la mesa y se quitaba la molesta corbata del uniforme.

-_ Yata No Kagami … _el_ Yata No Kagami?_- pregunto sorprendida Yoruichi.

-Umm… esto es malo…- dijo Kisuke mientras se sentaba en medio de Rukia y de Hitsugaya.

Tanto Soi Fong como Rukia miraron confundidas a los otros tres… que obviamente sabían claramente que era ese objeto.

-Alguien querría hacerme el favor de explicarme por qué es importante ese espejo…-pidió Rukia.

-Sí, por favor…- pidió de igual manera Soi Fong.

-Me parece que usted sabe más de este espejo que yo, Urahara-san…- dijo mientras miraba al mencionado.

-Umm… puede ser verdad… pero me sorprende que ni siquiera hayan escuchado acerca de ese nombre…

-En realidad no es tan sorprendente, no olvides que mucha de esa información es clasificada…- le recordó Yoruichi- Además… ni tu ni yo sabríamos algo al respecto de no ser porque tú eres un chismoso y porque la familia Shihoin (NA/ para los que no recuerden, el nombre completo de Yoruichi es _Yoruichi Shihoin_) tuvo que escoltar el objeto una vez que el pequeño Hitsugaya lo entrego.

Hitsugaya hizo una mueca al ver que lo trataba como un niño.

-Bueno…- dijo sonriendo el dueño de la tienda- en eso tienes razón, mientras fui capitán pude llegar a saber de más información de lo normal…

-No mientas…-le reprocho Yoruichi- nunca necesitaste ser capitán para saber las cosas…

El del sombrero empezó a reír mientras Soi Fong hacia una mala cara.

-Puedes empezar a decirnos por que robaron ese objeto?- pidió antes de que se le agotara la paciencia.

-Umm… no sé por qué lo robaron, solo sé que _es_ ese objeto…- admitió Kisuke.

-De todas maneras… es mejor que no saber nada…- le recordó Rukia.

-Cierto…-reconoció Urahara.

* * *

><p>Las puertas del despacho del capitán comandante estaban abiertas, la shinigami entro y observo como iba saliendo un hombre uniformado completamente de negro y con cadenas por todo el cuerpo, parte de la cara estaba cubierta con una tela deshilada por lo que no podía ver ni la boca ni la nariz, el hombre sintió como la mujer la observaba y volteo a verla. El corazón de la pelinaranja de detuvo por un segundo por el terror que sintió, los ojos de esa persona eran completamente negros, sin la parte blanca característica del ojo, eran justo como los de los tiburones antes de atacar a su presa.<p>

El hombre de negro sonrió y la tela que cubría su boca se estiro, la mujer helada del miedo no podía moverse por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta que la puerta del despacho se cerrara para poder recuperar la movilidad.

-Matsumoto…-dijo el capitán Yamamoto- fuiste al distrito 9?

Un último estremecimiento de parte de Matsumoto le permitió caminar hasta situarse frente al escritorio del comandante.

-Sí… es justo como temíamos señor…

El capitán pasó su única mano por su larga barba y suspiro.

-Así que es cierto…

-Una pregunta señor…

-Adelante.

-Por qué me pidió que fuera al distrito nueve? La residencia de la familia Aida está en el distrito uno…

-Eso es porque no queremos que entre el pánico entre la nobleza, por lo que tuviste que entrar por la salida de emergencia…

-Señor, pero me parece que es hora de advertir a los nobles… el que hayan ocurrido todos estos casos no es coincidencia…

-En eso tienes razón… Matsumoto! Como suplente del capitán Hitsugaya y teniente de la décima división, la cual es la encargada de la seguridad interna y comunicaciones te ordeno que envíes escuadrones de apoyo a las casas nobles que no han sido atacadas.

-Me podría decir cuáles de las trece casas nobles no han sido atacadas…- pidió

-De las trece casas solo 8 no han sido atacadas…-reconoció con angustia- Solo no han sido atacadas las que están en esta lista y no han sido tachadas.

Matsumoto extendió la mano para recibir el papel, y observo las palabras bellamente escritas con tinta negra…

**_Ogasawara_**

**_Miyamoto_**

**_Nakazawa_**

**_Aida_**

**_Umehara_**

**_Kimura_**

**_Tanaka_**

**_Endo_**

**_Hagino_**

**_Iwasaki_**

**_Kasehara_**

**_Saeki_**

**_Kuchiki_**

-Si señor!- dijo mientras desaparecía rápidamente para movilizar a sus hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-[[Continuara…]]-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y he aquí un capítulo más… Últimamente la historia fluye más rápidamente en mi cabeza, ya que tengo claramente al menos tres capítulos más… y les puedo adelantar que ya tengo el final (xD) Pero eso aun va a tardar...

PD. Leí un comentario acerca del nombre de Ren Suga… Y… ¡Tiene razón! Ese nombre lo saque de Ren T**su**ru**ga**… yo también he estado leyendo Skip Beat! xD

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER!

KrMiz.


	7. Historia

[Mi tipo] Cap. 7

Bleach no me pertenece si no ya habría hecho que Rukia e Ichigo hicieran algo para demostrar que su relación es más que amigos.  
>Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, eso significa que tanto Ichigo como Rukia le pertenecen a él... Esta historia esta solo hecha con el fin de entretener.<p>

※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※  
>Karin quien ha decidido que Ichigo y Rukia deben estar juntos le pide ayuda a Toushiro… pero algo se interpone en sus planes.<p>

Se supo que el objeto que robaron era el mismo que Hitsugaya tuvo que ir a buscar… Y por si fuera poco alguien está atacando a las casas nobles… Pero esto no tiene nada en común … ¿O sí?  
>※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※<p>

N/A:En el capítulo anterior, por algún motivo los nombres tachados de la lista de nobles no se vieron… por lo que volveré a poner la lista.

**_Matsumoto extendió la mano para recibir el papel, y observo las palabras bellamente escritas con tinta negra…_**

**_Ogasawara _**

**_Miyamoto_**

**_Nakazawa_**

**_Aida_**

**_Umehara_**

**_Kimura_**

**_Tanaka_**

**_Endo_**

**_Hagino_**

**_Iwasaki_**

**_Kasehara_**

**_Saeki_**

**_Kuchiki_**

**_-Si señor!- dijo mientras desaparecía rápidamente para movilizar a sus hombres._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo <strong>7<strong>  
><strong><em>Historia<em>**

**N/A: En este capítulo utilizare algo de "historia" algunas partes son "reales" y otras serán sacadas de mi imaginación **[:

* * *

><p>-Para que entiendan lo importante que es este objeto les contare desde el principio…- dijo Urahara.<p>

Todos guardaron silencio preparándose para la historia.

-Pero antes de eso…-dijo seriamente haciendo que todos los del cuarto pusieran extrema atención a sus palabras- Noba-kun podrías traernos unos bocadillos

La sonrisa que se extendió en la cara del rubio hizo que tanto Rukia como Soi Fong quisieran golpearlo en la cara.

* * *

><p>-Ichigo…-llamo una voz sacándolo de su ensoñación.<p>

El pelinaranja volteo a ver quién era y al descubrir que era su amigo volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-No deberías de estar en clase?-le pregunto deseando que lo dejara solo otra vez.

-Solo salí por un momento… tuve que ir a la 'enfermería'-dijo mientras se sentaba en el escalón continuo a su amigo.

Ichigo hizo una mueca y volteo para ver a su amigo sentarse.

-Lamento eso…- dijo en un susurro.

El pelinegro se sorprendió, nunca había recibido una disculpa por parte de él y mucho menos esperaba que eso cambiara en algún momento.

-El qué?- pregunto no queriendo estropear el nuevo humor de Ichigo.

-Por no tener poderes, te tienes que encargar de cada vez más hollows…- susurro.

El de lentes abrió los ojos como platos, que le había pasado a Ichigo en tan solo unas horas.

-Bueno… en realidad no es tu culpa, soy un Quincy… tengo que destruir a los hollows…- explico queriéndole restar importancia.

-Aun así, no te fuerces, para eso está un shinigami encargado de la ciudad de Karakura…pero sobre todo no quiero que llames mucho la atención de la sociedad de almas…

-Sobre eso… no te preocupes, solo me encargo de los más fuertes… No me malinterpretes, pero me parece que no podemos confiar mucho en él shinigami de cabello afro…-dijo sonriendo.

El pelinaranja empezó a reír logrando que su amigo se riera también, Ishida se alegró de que Ichigo, por primera vez quitara su cara de amargado.

-Escuche…-dijo con cuidado-… escuche lo que dijo Urahara-san…

Ichigo volteo a ver a los ojos a su amigo y sonrió.

-Me lo imagine… normalmente él viene a verte a ti, supongo que sentiste su riatsu y creíste que era para hablar contigo.

Ichigo estaba casi en lo correcto… había ido a matar a un hollow y en el camino se encontró con Urahara, pero este solo lo saludo, Ishida incluso creyó que había venido a ver a Orihime, pero cuando sintió que seguía en la escuela se extrañó y fue a ver dónde estaba; se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo hablar con Ichigo.

-Está bien…?

-Qué?

-Que no le hayas preguntado sobre lo que ocurría? …- pregunto viendo como Ichigo suspiraba.

-En realidad si quiero saber, no solo por curiosidad… sino más bien por temor de que algo le pase a Rukia…-dijo sincerándose- pero ese temor es absurdo… sé que ella es fuerte, y por lo mismo no sé por qué ella sigue aquí… ella no debería de estar aquí…

El de lentes miro con empatía el rostro decaído del pelinaranja.

-Sabes… solo porque no tienes poderes no significa que tengas que alejar a Rukia de ti.

-Yo no alejo a Rukia de mí…- miro a su amigo que le miraba con una cara de 'Si claro y yo soy el rey de Francia' – bueno sí lo hago, pero es por su bien…

-Sinceramente… podrías afirmar, podrías jurar que es por su bien?

Ichigo no sabía que responder a esto… Rukia no era una de esas personas que podías saber lo que pensaban, eso es lo que le gustaba de Rukia, siempre decía las palabras exactas para subirle el ánimo a Ichigo pero nunca las decía de la manera en que uno esperaría.

El de lentes espero a que Ichigo respondiera y pasados 5 min por fin pudo hablar.

-No… pero al menos sé que ella no me necesita para que ser feliz… y ya no puedo protegerla ni a ella ni a nadie…-suspiro- al menos mi viejo (Ishinn) puede proteger a mis hermanas… y Ren- dijo su nombre a regañadientes- él puede proteger a Rukia.

-Hablando de Ren… por qué nunca oímos hablar de él?- pregunto el Quincy.

El pelinaranja empezó a reír sin una pizca de humor.

-Qué?- se extrañó el pelinegro.

-Es solo que te preguntas lo mismo que yo me pregunte hace rato.

-Umm… sé que no lo puedes sentir, pero si no me hubieran dicho que era amigo de Rukia ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado que es un shinigami….

-Por qué?-pregunto con verdadero interés.

-No sentí ni una sola pizca de riatsu de él…-explico- es como si lo estuviera suprimiendo… pero eso no se puede hacer fácilmente… en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí no sentí su verdadero poder.

Ichigo se sorprendió… ¿Quién era Suga Ren?

-Pero Yoruichi si lo conocía- dijo olvidándose de la promesa que había hecho con los otros… pero supuso que ahora que Urahara le había dicho a Ichigo que algo pasaba en la sociedad, esa promesa estaba anulada.

-Pero por que no ayudo cuando estaba la guerra contra Aizen?-pregunto Ichigo.

-Cierto... y por qué no le preguntas a Urahara-san?

-NO.-respondió firmemente.

-Por qué?

-De que me serviría saber?-pregunto mientras se paraba y veía al otro, el cual seguía sentado.

-En eso tienes razón…-alzo una mano para que Ichigo lo ayudara a levantarse y cuando estuvo de pie miro a su amigo- supongo que si no quieres saber allá tú…

* * *

><p>Una vez que en la mesa estaban los bocadillos que había pedido Kisuke por fin empezó a hablar.<p>

_Hace muchos años (más de los que cualquiera ha vivido) el mundo fue creado por Izanagi e Izanami, estos hermanos se casaron y tuvieron hijos sin necesidad de unión física. Izanagi decidió dividir el mundo entre sus tres hijos; Susanoo 'Dios del Mar y de las tormentas' nació de la nariz de Izanagi, Amaterasu 'Diosa del sol' nació del ojo izquierdo de Izanagi y por ultimo estaba el Dios Tsukiyomi 'Dios de la Luna' que nació del ojo derecho de Izanagi; Estos últimos eran los responsables del día y de la noche._

_Se cuenta que Susanoo en un ataque de ebriedad decidió _,_ arrasar los campos de arroz de Amaterasu y arrojo excrementos en el palacio y templos de su hermana. La Diosa le rogó a su hermano que se detuviera, pero esté la ignoró y arrojo el cadáver de uno de los caballos "celestiales" de la Diosa a sus doncellas, las cuales se encontraban tejiendo, las mujeres murieron a causa de las astillas de madera al romperse el telar_. La diosa _tras la vergonzosa conducta de su hermano Susanoo y furiosa tras ver aquello, decidió encerrarse en una Cueva la cual sello con una roca. _

_Como resultado, el mundo quedo sumido en tinieblas y comenzó a marchitarse y a llenarse de malos espíritus. Los demás Dioses se reunieron frente a la entrada de la cueva buscando una manera de hacer salir a la Diosa para arreglar los desastres. El Dios de la inteligencia ideo la manera de hacerla salir, se sentaron todos en torno a la cueva y comenzaron a tocar y cantar bellas canciones y una Diosa salió a bailar mostrando todos sus encantos; Amaterasu sintió una curiosidad anormal y decidió echar un vistazo y ver qué era lo que pasaba, al ver a aquella hermosa Diosa enfrente de ella sintió celos de que los demás Dioses admiraran tanto a la otra Diosa, cuando Amaterasu preguntó quién era, uno de los Dioses señalo a un espejo, y ésta, que nunca había visto su reflejo, se quedó absorta en la imagen. Estaba tan sorprendida que aquella bella mujer fuera ella que sonrió volviendo a iluminar las tierras y mientras estaba distraída, los otros Dioses cerraron la cueva y después la convencieron de regresar al reino celestial._

_Se dice que los Dioses guardaron todos los malos espíritus y la obscuridad que se había apoderado del mundo en aquel espejo, sellado con parte del alma de la Diosa Amaterasu._

-O al menos eso se cuenta…- dijo mientras se metía una galleta a la boca.

Los demás shinigamis en el cuarto solo se pusieron a pensar en lo escuchado.

-Y esa leyenda es cierta?- pregunto Soi Fong

-Mmm… pues por eso se llama leyenda, no sabes que parte es verdad y cual es mentira.- dijo el del sombrero.

-Pero si no fuera cierto… por qué el rey decidió recuperar el espejo para guardarlo?-pregunto Rukia

-Pues entonces tal vez si es verdad…-dijo Toushiro- cuando fui a buscar el espejo, este estaba en lo alto de una montaña del mundo humano, en un templo que aunque descuidado aun guardaba una hermosura perfecta, en el templo aun había una que otra persona y cuando llegamos por el espejo de alguna manera no se sorprendieron… pero, cuando toque el espejo sentí un calor confortante proveniente de él.

-Entonces para que querrían el espejo?- pregunto Yoruichi.

Urahara tomo un trago de té y volvió a dejar su taza en la mesa.

-Pues espero que mis suposiciones estén erróneas… si no, tendremos un problema.- dijo mientras se ponía serio.

-De manera que necesitare regresar a la sociedad… cierto?-pregunto Hitsugaya.

-De hecho no… Matsumoto le pregunto al comandante si era necesario que regresaras y él respondió que no.- explico Soi Fong

-Pero en esta situación…-empezó a decir Rukia.- será necesario que regresemos a la sociedad…- dijo con temor de que le dijeran que sí.

-De hecho me gustaría que me ayudaran en algo…- dijo Kisuke

Los dos uniformados miraron a Urahara.

: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::::: ::::::: :::::: ::::: :::: ::: :: :

-Kuchiki-taicho… por favor acepte nuestra ayuda!- pidió por octava vez la pelinaranja.

El mencionado miro altivamente a la shinigami desde su escritorio.

-Me niego.

-Capitán! Tiene que entender, todas las casas nobles están en peligro…

-Las otras casas no son shinigamis, no saben pelear, no tienen shikai y mucho menos bankai para protegerse.

Matsumoto estaba empezando a rendirse.

-Déjalo Matsumoto…- hablo el teniente de la sexta división- sería más fácil persuadir al sol para que empiece a salir por el oeste.

-Renji, no lo entiendes… cinco casas nobles han sido atacadas...

-Claro que entiendo…-dijo el pelirojo- pero no sé de qué te preocupas con el capitán Kuchiki…

-No es solo el capitán, toda la familia Kuchiki está en peligro…

-Yo soy el cabeza de los Kuchiki, yo protegeré a mi familia, no permitiré que el apellido se arruine solo por qué unos maleantes estén atacando a los nobles.

Matsumoto estaba harta.

-Vámonos…-dijo mirando a los 30 hombres que iba a poner a servicio de los Kuchiki.- capitán Kuchiki solo espero que su decisión no afecte a su familia.

Dicho esto se marchó a toda prisa, aún tenía cosas que hacer.

: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::::: ::::::: :::::: ::::: :::: ::: :: :

Después de que Urahara le pidió ayuda a Rukia y a 'Ren' estos se dirigían a la escuela, tenían que regresar por sus mochilas que aunque falsas aún tenían algunos días antes de marcharse para hacer lo que el del sombrero les había pedido.

-Perdón Kuchiki-san…-dijo una cuadra antes de la escuela

-Por qué?

-Por tener que detener el plan…

-Por favor no se preocupe por eso… además estoy empezando a dudar de que vaya a funcionar.

El capitán miro como la pelinegra se entristecía.

-Deberíamos empezar a tratarnos con más familiaridad, no lo crees?- le dijo sonriendo para tratar de distraerla- quiero decir, se supone que soy uno de tus mejores amigos, sin mencionar que se supone que estoy enamorado de ti.

Rukia sonrió mientras seguía caminando.

-Supongo que así es Suga… o será mejor Ren?- pregunto mientras intentaban escabullirse para que los maestros no los vieran entrar.

-También te debo mucho por todo lo que me hayas ayudado con Karin, así que mientras no estemos en la sociedad, que te parece si me llamas por mi nombre…

-De acuerdo Toushiro-kun…

-Me siento raro si me llamas por el Kun… solo llámame Toushiro y yo te llamare Rukia.

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo

Habían entrado a la escuela y estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando se encontraron con Ichigo y Uryuu. Al parecer Rukia se había quedado sin habla, por lo que el otro tuvo que intervenir.

-Kurosaki-san e Ishida-san, pero que sorpresa verlos aquí…-dijo sonriendo- no deberían estar en clase?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarles a ustedes…-pregunto ácidamente Ichigo.

Ishida se sorprendió por el comentario de su amigo y se sorprendió aún más al ver una sonrisa extenderse por la cara de Ren.

-Eso es verdad… es solo que teníamos cosas que hacer…- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Rukia.

Ishida se apresuró a ponerse enfrente de su amigo, por miedo a que hiciera algo inoportuno.

-Supongo que fue por algo de la sociedad, cierto Kuchiki-san?- pregunto mirando únicamente a la pelinegra.

-Así es… pero este no es un buen lugar para hablar del tema, además me gustaría que Inoue y Sado también se enteraran…

-Qué te parece si después de clases vamos todos a casa de Ichigo para que nos cuentes?

Ichigo hizo mala cara en cuanto su amigo dijo esas palabras.

-Sería una estupenda idea, eso solo si a Kurosaki-san le parece bien…-dijo Ren dándose cuenta del mal humor del pelinaranja.

-Ren, me parece que tampoco sería un buen lugar para hablar…-interrumpió Rukia al sentir la fría mirada del ex shinigami.

Ichigo noto como se hablaban tan familiarmente y sintió su corazón arrugarse.

-Supongo que es verdad… pero aun así debemos de decirle a tus amigos, que nos pueden ayudar lo que nos dijo Kisuke.

Rukia tenía ganas de llorar por sentir la mirada de Ichigo en ella. "Quería que me mirara… pero de esa forma solo me lastima" pensó tristemente.

-Ren te acuerdas de lo que te dije el ultimo día que nos vimos? Cuando fui a la sociedad?

Hitsugaya miro a la shinigami y empezó a recordar…

::: ::: ::: ::: ::: [[FLASH-BACK]] ::: ::: ::: ::: :::

Matsumoto y Rukia llevaban al menos una hora hablando en el despacho de la división 10, empezaron hablando de cosas triviales como 'te gusta mi nuevo peinado' y ahora estaban hablando de cosas del 'amor'.

-Matsumoto!-le llame la atención por tercera vez- estas segura de que este es el mejor lugar para hablar de cosas así?

Las dos mujeres voltearon a verme con la sorpresa escrita en su cara.

-Taicho! Se me había olvidado que estaba aquí…-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento capitán Hitsugaya- se disculpó Kuchiki- es solo que mañana regresare a Karakura y al menos por un tiempo no veré a Rangiku-san...

El capitán se levantó de su escritorio y fue a sentarse al sillón desocupado al lado de las mujeres.

-Sobre eso- empezó a hablar- me gustaría preguntarte algo…

Rangiku entendió que ahora tenían que hablar ellos dos por lo que decidió dejarlos solos, al menos por un momento.

-Iré por más té y algo de licor- dijo sonriendo

-Con el té será más que suficiente Matsumoto…-dijo el de cabello blanco volteándola a ver

Una vez que la mujer salió del cuarto Rukia pensó que iban a empezar a hablar de Karin.

-Qué es lo que quería decirme?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Me preguntaba… por qué vas a regresar a Karakura…

La heredera de los Kuchiki se sorprendió.

-Pues…- dijo mientras un rubor recorría sus mejillas.- por nada en específico.

-Eres una mala mentirosa Kuchiki… sé que vas por Kurosaki.- dijo observando como la tez blanca de Rukia se cubría de un rojo- bueno más bien, sé que quieres estar al lado de Kurosaki.

-No sé qué decir capitán…- se sinceró.

-No necesitas ser un genio para darte cuenta de esas cosas… además Karin me contó que tenía la sospecha…

-Ah! Es cierto, usted capitán sale con la hermana de Ichigo…- dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

-Sí, bueno apenas vamos empezando, pero será mejor que no cambies el tema…

Rukia sonrió, el capitán la había cachado.

-Pudiste haber aceptado lo que dijo el capitán Yamamoto…

-No puedo…- dijo mirando al piso- el solo saber que si acepto tal vez no lo vuelva a ver…

Hitsugaya entendió que Rukia si amaba a Ichigo.

-Y eso no es todo… yo arruine su vida… lo obligamos a pelear en una guerra y él es solo un humano.

-Eso no es cierto Kuchiki, él nos ayudó porque quiso… nadie lo obligo a nada, él salvo al pueblo de Karakura y también salvo a la sociedad.

-Ese es el problema… mientras pueda ayudar a otros, él no dirá que _no_, pero nunca pensara en su propia persona… yo…-dijo mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas-… me enamore de él… por la fortaleza que demuestra, por los sentimientos que tiene por sus amigos y su familia… y yo, que nunca tuve familia, que mi único amigo de la infancia es Renji… sentí que quería esos sentimientos para mí, soy tan egoísta que no quiero que él me olvide… Y es por eso que rechace el puesto de teniente y también rechace el matrimonio arreglado con el heredero de la casa Saeki… Nii-san está enojado conmigo por querer quedarme en Karakura.

-No sabía que tenías un matrimonio arreglado…

-Sí, bueno más bien… tengo, la familia Saeki no tiene prisa por herederos nuevos, por lo que no aceptaron mi rechazo y como saben que no hay más pretendientes decidieron esperar…-dijo ruborizándose- además solo quieren que me case por que pertenezco a los Kuchiki y Byakuya-niisan cree que es conveniente que me case con el joven Tanimoto ya que su familia tiene buena reputación aun en los nobles… a ellos no les importaría esperar otros 100 años para que me case… por lo que no hay prisa…

Hitsugaya no sabía que decir, aun cuando ambos eran shinigamis el hecho de que los nobles eran de mundos diferentes no cambiaba.

-Y por eso quieres irte a Karakura?-pregunto- para no tener que casarte?

-La verdad es solo que…- Rukia dudo y suspiro.- Usted sabe… me gusta Ichigo y aun cuando no pueda decirle lo que siento… me gustaría estar con él, al menos por un tiempo.

-Y por qué no le puedes decir?

-No quiero que la amistad que tenemos se arruine… pero cuando sienta que Ichigo yo no me quiere a su alrededor…-dijo con voz rota- yo volveré a la sociedad… y esta vez para siempre.

- Y no crees que llegara un punto en el que ya no puedas guardar más tus sentimientos?

-No…-dijo decidida- lo único peor que estar guardando mis sentimientos…seria que él empezara a odiarme… en el momento en que me empiece a odiar yo no sabría hacer, probablemente me echaría a llorar en el instante en que sus ojos me vieran de esa manera…. Por eso no puedo dejar salir estos sentimientos…

::: ::: ::: ::: [[FIN FLASH-BACK]] ::: ::: ::: :::

"Rukia!" pensó mientras veía a la mujer con una cara digna de un Kuchiki. "Está aguantando las lágrimas…" se dio cuenta. "Qué hago?!"

Y como si alguien hubiera oído la súplica mental un riatsu se sintió afuera de la escuela, helándoles la sangre a los dos shinigamis, al Quincy y a los otros amigos de Rukia que podían sentirlo.

-Qué…?- empezó a decir el Quincy pero antes de darse cuenta ni Rukia ni Ren estaban alrededor, habían actuado con más rapidez que él.

-ISHIDA!- grito Ichigo al ver a su amigo correr hacia el patio de la escuela.

El de lentes ignoro el grito y se apresuró hasta la salida, encontrándose con Inoue y Sado en el camino.

-Ishida-kun…-dijo la pelinaranja- qué es lo que pasa?

-Uryuu?-pregunto el moreno más alto.

Los volteo a ver mientras sacaba su arco.

-No lo sé… Kuchiki y Suga están ahí arriba.

Los otros voltearon a ver al cielo, viendo como Rukia estaba con su traje de shinigami… pero estaba algo cambiada; sus ropas características de shinigami eran iguales pero traía una bufanda como la de Byakuya además traía el cabello Semi-recogido con un prendedor de plata en el lado izquierdo. Pero lo que más sorprendido a sus amigos fue la apariencia de Suga… El shinigami estaba con un traje como de ninja a diferencia de que llevaba una capucha que le cubría los ojos y… no llevaba espada.

**[[…CONTINUARA…]]**

Capítulo a capítulo escribiré esta historia… Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan de ella, así que todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos. [:

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!

**KrMiz**


	8. Enemigos

[Mi tipo] Cap. 8

Bleach no me pertenece si no ya habría hecho que Rukia e Ichigo hicieran algo para demostrar que su relación es más que amigos.  
>Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, eso significa que tanto Ichigo como Rukia le pertenecen a él... Esta historia esta solo hecha con el fin de entretener.<p>

※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※  
>Karin quien ha decidido que Ichigo y Rukia deben estar juntos le pide ayuda a Toushiro… pero algo se interpone en sus planes.<p>

El espejo era de Amaterasu y la leyenda hace que Kisuke se espere lo peor, un enemigo aparece y malas noticias envuelven toda la sociedad de almas.

※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※

Capítulo **8**  
><strong><em>Enemigos<em>**

_-Señor… han llegado todos…y tengo malas noticias._

_-En un minuto saldré… cuéntame._

_Aquel leal sirviente que tanto me había ayudado en mi vida, seguía ayudándome después de tanto tiempo._

_-Me han informado que la sociedad de almas ha puesto shinigamis al servicio de los nobles…_

_-Sus planes solo retrasaran lo inevitable…- dije mientras subía las escaleras hasta el lugar donde todos mis súbditos me verían.- destruiré la sociedad de almas, cueste lo que cueste… así tenga que destruirla ladrillo por ladrillo._

_Me puse al frente de todos ellos y empezaron a gritar alegremente mi nombre, alcé una mano para que guardaran silencio y todos se callaron._

_-Antes de ver las cosas claramente… cuando yo aún estaba completamente bajo las órdenes del 'Rey' creía que era posible que una persona cargara con tanto odio…- dije mientras un grupo de personas de al menos 50 ,me vitoreaba mientras estaba atrás de un improvisado pódium de piedra.- Pero ahora, gracias a esa persona, pude cortar los hilos que me controlaban, pude entender que todo lo que nos rodea es erróneo… por qué servirle a un 'Rey' al que no le importamos?… por qué seguir en un lugar controlado por esa 'Cámara de los 46'? Cómo es posible que al 'Rey' no le interese absolutamente nada acerca de los asuntos políticos de la sociedad? Es esa la verdadera voluntad del 'Rey'? o para empezar ni siquiera existe… Es innegable que si seguimos con nuestro plan, nuestras respuestas serán respondidas… Porque si de verdad existe el 'Rey' tendrá que bajar él mismo para detenernos… ¡No hay nadie más fuerte que nosotros!_

_Todo el lugar se llenó de aplausos y gritos._

_Alguien tenía que cambiar con todo eso, dar un nuevo comienzo a toda la humanidad, empezar de cero… un mundo donde solo los fuertes pudieran sobrevivir… y para eso… tenía que empezar a gobernar la obscuridad, porque solo en un mundo completamente obscuro se descubren las personas más brillantes. _

_Pero para hacer eso, eran necesarios esos tres objetos y lo más importante, era necesario acabar con las últimas personas de las castas más puras y antañas._

_Tenía que matarlos a todos… incluso a los 40 sabios y a los 6 jueces… o mejor conocidos como los 46. _

_. - . - . - . - . - . - ._

-Él…no…tiene…espada…- dijo entrecortadamente Uryuu.

Ichigo escucho estas palabras y miro justo donde estaban mirando sus amigos, pero no vio absolutamente nada, un sentimiento de impotencia cubrió completamente su cuerpo.

-Ishida…- empezó a decir en busca a sus preguntas internas.

-Ahora no Kurosaki…-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo- pregúntame después….

Se fue corriendo y empezó a lanzar flechas a algo que Ichigo no veía, un golpe a cinco metros de él hizo que volteara a ver como la pared del edificio de la escuela se agrietaba.

-Suga-kun!- grito Orihime intentando acercarse a él

Sado se adelantó a ella y ayudo en ponerse en pie al que Ichigo suponía era Ren.

-Inoue, cuida de Ichigo! - grito mientras también se lanzaba a la 'nada'.

Orihime se puso enfrente del pelinaranja y puso sus manos al frente de ella.

-Kurosaki-kun… ahora es mi turno…- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a donde estaban los únicos que Ichigo si podía ver.

Ichigo noto que significaba que ahora _ella_ lo protegería a _él_.

Noto como lanzaban a Uryuu hasta una esquina apartada, chocando con una malla de metal.

La cara de Inoue se crispo cuando escucho el cuerpo de su novio chocar duramente… pero aún seguía ahí, protegiendo a Ichigo.

-Inoue… no tienes que cuidarme…-dijo sintiéndose inmensamente culpable.

La cara de Inoue se relajó cuando noto a Ishida ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun… ellos estarán bien…

Ichigo iba a empezar a decirle que no se refería a eso cuando un grito proveniente de Sado llamo la atención del pelinaranja.

-Sadooo!- grito mientras corría hasta él.

-Kurosaki-kun! No!-grito desesperada Inoue.

Y después… después todo paso muy rápido.

-Matsumoto, dame el reporte de las casas nobles.- pidió Yamamoto.

Matsumoto asintió mientras le entregaba un cuaderno con forro de piel. El capitán asentía conforme leía las páginas.

-Buen trabajo…- le felicito.- pero aquí no dice nada de la familia Kuchiki.

Matsumoto hizo una mueca y se sentó en la silla cercana al escritorio.

-Intente convencer al capitán Kuchiki de aceptar nuestra ayuda para proteger a la familia Kuchiki… pero, bueno usted ya conoce como es él.

El capitán asintió.

-Al parecer no solo la sangre se hereda… el orgullo es la más completa de las definiciones para el apellido Kuchiki… Ginrei, el abuelo de Byakuya era exactamente igual…. Pero por el momento la familia Kuchiki es la que menos está en peligro.

-Pensé que las 8 casas nobles que quedaban estaban en peligro por igual...

-Ya leíste bien el informe de las casas que fueron atacadas?

-No he tenido oportunidad de revisarlos a fondo… por qué?

-De las cinco casas que han sido atacadas hay una sola coincidencia…

-Qué?

-Las personas que están en coma son las últimas personas en ser aceptadas como miembro de la familia… en otras palabras las cinco personas tienen entre 100 años y 120 años.

-Y la familia Kuchiki no tiene integrantes en esa edad?

-De sangre no.

-No entiendo…

-Me refiero a que el único integrante… más bien la única integrante de esa edad es Kuchiki Rukia… y ella no nació de sangre.

-Entonces ella no está en peligro?-pregunto-aun cuando son puras mujeres las que están en coma?

-Dada la información que tenemos podemos suponer que solo están atacando a las nobles de sangre _'azul' _

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no vayan a ir tras ella…

-En eso tienes razón… pero en estos momentos ella está en Karakura con dos excapitanes experimentados, el capitán Hitsugaya y sobre todo… ella no es débil.

Matsumoto asintió mientras se ponía de pie… pero una pregunta estaba rondando en su cabeza desde la última vez que había venido a ver al comandante..

-Señor… le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-La última vez que vine… cuando yo iba entrando… alguien iba saliendo…-dijo mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna al recordar aquellos ojos negros-…Exactamente, quien era él.

-Él era un guardián del infierno.

De repente Matsumoto entendió por que había sentido tanto miedo al verlo… nunca era agradable ver a alguien que venia del infierno.

Un riatsu extremadamente fuerte se sintió fuera de la escuela, lo suficiente para distraerme de aquellos pensamientos pesimistas.

El riatsu se acercaba hacia nosotros… aunque aún estaban lejos.

Los dos, el capitán Hitsugaya y yo salimos corriendo, lo más rápido que pudimos aun dentro del gigai.

-Hitsugaya-taicho- le dije en cuanto llegamos a donde no habia nadie cerca.

-Rukia! Aun soy Ren Suga…- dijo mientras me ayudaba a quitarme mi gigai.

En cuanto mi cuerpo estuvo en el piso vi como 'Ren' intentaba quitarse el suyo.

-No cree que se vayan a dar cuenta de que es usted Hitsugaya-taicho?

Pero en cuanto estuvo fuera de su gigai me di cuenta de que no… nadie se daría cuenta de quién era en realidad.

-Te había dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre, Rukia.- me dijo sonriendo.

El capitán estaba completamente de negro, y lo que parecía ser uno de los trajes del _'Cuerpo de Operaciones Secretas' _ pero llevaba una capucha cubriéndole los ojos.

-Toushiro?-pregunte- y ese traje?

-Rukia… aun soy Ren…-le recordó- lo hizo Urahara-san … bueno al menos la capucha y la tela… es un material especial que impide que se sienta mi riatsu… aunque eso de nada serviría si usara mi espada, la reconocerían de inmediato, por lo que no llevo espada… y el traje… creo que Yoruichi-san lo hizo…

Por primera vez Rukia se fijó en el detalle.

-Pero entonces como peleara?

-Utilizare puros Kidõ, ya sabes … los hadõ y los bakudõ- me dijo en forma de burla.

-Imposible, el enemigo que se acerca es muy poderoso… tiene que usar una espada.

-No la traigo, además ya llegue tan lejos ocultando mi identidad que es imposible para mí fracasar en este plan.

-Entonces… le daré una espada… le hare una espada de hielo.

-Me parece perfecto… ya sabes que me llevo bien con el hielo… y si llegara a utilizar alguna técnica de hielo pensaran que fue gracias a tú espada.

-Ahí viene!- advertí

-Asegúrate de darme la espada después de que ellos lleguen… que vean que tú me la diste.

-Este no es el momento de…

-Cuidado!- me grito mientras brincábamos y nos manteníamos en el cielo.-No es solo uno…

_-Ishida-kun, que es lo que pasa?- _se escuchó la voz de Inoue a lo lejos.

-Ahora es buen momento de que me des una espada- dijo mientras veíamos a los enemigos.

Eran tres y traían unos kimonos completamente negros, sus caras estaban cubiertas con una tela del mismo color.

-Mae-sode no Shirayuki (Baila-remolino de nieve blanca)- dije y segundo después mi espada se volvió completamente blanca.- San no mai, shirafune (Tercera danza, espada blanca)

Una espada de hielo se formó en el aire y se la lancé a Toushiro que estaba dos metros lejos de mí.

-Gracias… - pero en cuanto agarro la espada uno de los enemigos se lanzó hacia él.

-Ren!- grite e intente ir a ayudarlo, pero ahora tenía mi propio oponente.

Note que el último enemigo estaba ocupado esquivando las flechas azules.

Bloquee un ataque de mi oponente mientras contratacaba.

-Rukia! Debes de tener cuidado!-me advirtió Suga mientras se ponía espalda contra espalda conmigo.- el enemigo …

Y antes de que terminara de decirme que era lo importante del enemigo lo lanzaron al piso.

_-Suga-kun!_-grito Inoue.

"Toushiro!" iba a ir con él pero recordé que ahora estaba rodeada por dos enemigos.

-Tsugi no mai, Hakuren ( Segunda danza, onda blanca)

Los enemigos se alejaron en cuanto los cuchillos de hielo fueron tras ellos.

_-Inoue, cuida de Ichigo!-_ grito Sado.

"Ichigo!, Ichigo está aquí?!" voltee preocupada para verlo. Y ahí estaba… "Gracias Inoue!" pensé cuando me di cuenta de que lo estaba protegiendo.

Escuche como Ishida era lanzado con fuerza hasta la otra esquina del lugar.

-Si te distraes, mueres!- me grito un enemigo mientras se lanzaba con su espada contra mí.

Intente esquivarlo pero aun así, su espada me corto en el costado izquierdo, pero yo también le hice un corte

-No la mates!- grito otro de los enemigos

-Es inútil, ella es más fuerte que los anteriores, además esos molestos insectos están estorbando- dijo mientras señalaba a Ishida y a Sado.

-Entonces primero elimínalos a ellos.- le dijo el que antes estaba peleando contra Toushiro

Pero en cuanto derribo a Sado, Hitsugaya ya estaba luchando contra él.

-Él no es solo un insecto, verdad?- pregunto el que antes estaba esquivando las flechas del Quincy..

_-Sadooo!-_ grito esa voz tan conocida para mí.

Voltee mientras veía como Ishida se paraba lentamente… y el que antes estaba peleando contra él se apresuró para atacar a Ichigo.

-Ichigo!- grite por instinto, olvidándome completamente de mi enemigo.

_-Kurosaki-kun! No!- _escuche como Inoue le gritaba, pero él no se detenía.

Observe como la espada del enemigo se alzaba para matar a Ichigo.

Y por algún motivo el mundo yo fui más rápida o tal vez el mundo entero se puso en cámara lenta porque incluso antes de pensar en proteger a Ichigo ya estaba cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo, mi espada enterrada en el abdomen de mi ahora oponente… y su espada, su espada estaba enterada en mi abdomen.

Mire como el suelo se cubría de rojo y ambas sangres se mezclaron en la tierra.

Me apresure a enterrar aún más mi espada y después la saque rápidamente, su espada aun en mi abdomen se mantuvo cuando el enemigo se puso de rodillas… no podía darle la oportunidad de levantarse por lo que puse mis manos al frente.

-Hadõ #63 Soren Sõkatsui (Loto gemelo de lluvia de fuego azul)- observe como el enemigo dejaba de moverse.

Un dolor recorrió mi abdomen obligándome a arrodillarme, el capitán Hitsugaya estaba ocupado con el que antes estaba peleando contra mí e Inoue estaba protegiéndose del ataque del otro, Ishida se apresuró a rescatar a su novia y yo… voltee a ver a Ichigo.

Él estaba arrodillado al lado de Sado. "Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo imprudente que fue… no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de morir" Y luego recordé que él ni siquiera podía verme.

Había sido precipitada, ahora tenía esa espada enterrada en mi abdomen y mis aliados estaban ocupados con sus respectivos oponentes.

"Al menos Ichigo está a salvo" ese fue mi único pensamiento.

-Aaahh!-grito Inoue- voltee rápidamente y vi cómo se desmayaba mientras Ishida intentaba resistir en contra del enemigo.

-Inoue!- grito Ichigo a mi espalda.

Y después fue corriendo hasta ella.

Es que Ichigo siempre había sido tan imprudente! En que pensaba lanzándose a intentar ver por todos sus amigos sin tener en cuenta al enemigo… un enemigo que no veía.

Sonreí mientras me di cuenta de que ahora yo lo tenía que proteger… y lo haría. Me puse de pie y saque la espada de mi abdomen, el dolor que sentí era insoportable pero tenía que reponerme rápido, no tenía tiempo de curarme pero tampoco podía ir a pelear mientras me desangraba.

Puse mi mano arriba de la herida y deje que el hielo de mi espada detuviera la hemorragia.

Me apresure a ir hasta donde estaba Ishida, Inoue e Ichigo.

-Ríndete de una vez cuatro ojos!-le grito mientras alzaba su espada para darle una última estocada.

Me interpuse entre Ishida y la espada, la fuerza del golpe hizo que me deslizara unos cuantos centímetros.

-Tú otra vez… se supone que _tres _te iba a capturarte…- me dijo mientras veía a 'tres' en el piso- así que lo mataste eh?... tu eres más difícil de que las otras.

"Capturarme?"

-Por qué van tras de mí?- le pregunte mientras alzaba mi espada apuntándole.

_-Inoue! Ishida!-_ grito Ichigo mientras intentaba despertar a Orihime.

El enemigo que estaba viendo a Rukia miro a Ichigo de soslayo.

-Que personas más raras te rodean…- dijo mientras miraba a todos los que estaban en el piso y después miro al único que seguía luchando.- Un Quincy, una mujer con poderes extraños, un gigante con un brazo raro, un ninja que parece ser shinigami pero que no se siente riatsu proveniente de él y que aun cuando no tiene espada es lo bastante fuerte como para luchar a par contra _uno_ ... Pero lo que más me sorprende es este humano que al parecer ni siquiera nos puede ver.

Me puse nerviosa al ver como se le quedaba más tiempo del necesario a Ichigo.

-Ahora que lo veo bien… que no fue él quien venció a Aizen?- dijo mientras me volteaba a ver a mi- así que es verdad que perdió sus poderes…

-Deja de decir tantas tonterías!-le grite- responde de una vez! ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN DE MÍ?!- le dije mientras intentaba atacarlo, pero él esquivo completamente mi ataque.

-Me parece que ese tipo de información no te la debo decir…-me dijo sonriendo.

A lo lejos vi como el capitán Hitsugaya luchaba con la espada de hielo que le había dado, mantenía el control de la batalla atacando aleatoriamente con Kidõs.

"Es sorprendente como aun sin tener su espada está luchando perfectamente contra el que parece ser el líder del grupo"

-Parece que estás herida…-me dijo mientras veía el hielo cubriendo la herida de mi abdomen.

-Eso no me impedirá dejarte igual que tu amigo- le conteste.

-Él? Él no era mi amigo… solo trabajábamos juntos por órdenes de _Zero._

_-_Quien es Zero?

-Ups… parece que hable de más…

-Hadõ #04 Byakurai (Rayo blanco)

-Eres muy buena, pero con esa herida no podrás hacer nada.

_-Ishida, despierta!-_sonó la voz del pelinaranja.

El enemigo se distrajo otra vez y utilice esa oportunidad para atacar de nuevo. Le hice una herida con mi espada en su brazo derecho.

-Dejar que este humano me distraiga…-dijo enojado y de repente alzo su espada para ir contra él.

-Ichigo!-me lancé y toque su cuerpo para hacerlo a un lado.

Cuando un shinigami toca a un humano lo saca de su cuerpo… en otras palabras el alma de Ichigo no estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

De nuevo yo había recibido el golpe que iba contra Ichigo, esta vez su espada se enterró un poco más arriba de la anterior herida.

Ichigo estaba a salvo, al sacarle el alma su cuerpo se desplomo y el alma de Ichigo estaba atada con aquellas cadenas unos cuantos metros atrás. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia pero obligue a mi cuerpo a soportar aquellas heridas profundas… tenía que salvar a Ichigo.

-Por qué arriesgas tu vida para salvar a este humano? Esta es la segunda herida que recibes por salvarlo.

La herida reciente empezó a sangrar cuando el saco su espada.

A lo lejos pude sentir un riatsu familiar… pero no tenía tiempo para descubrir de quien era.

-No podemos matarte así que se buena y déjate capturar… de esa manera podremos salvarte antes de que te desangres.- me dijo calmadamente.

-Vete al demonio maldito!- le dije mientras me cubría la nueva herida con mi mano.

-Kuchiki-san!- me gritaron atrás de mí.- descansa… nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.

-Ura…ha…ra-san…- dicho esto sentí como mis fuerzas me dejaban lentamente, la herida que había cubierto con hielo se volvió agua y la espada que le había hecho a Toushiro se rompió en pedazos.

A lo lejos vi la cara perturbada de Ichigo, un poco de mi sangre le había salpicado…

-Ichigo…-acaricie su nombre esperando que él notara la manera en que lo decía-…me…ale…gra…que…es…tés…a…sal…vo…- fue lo último que dije antes de desmayarme.

-RUKIAAA!- grito Ichigo mientras me desplomaba en el suelo.

Y después… solo sentí dolor y aunque suene extraño también sentí alivio… alivio de que él me llamara por mi nombre de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:DD y que tal!? Es la primera vez que escribo una pelea, ojala y les haya gustado.

Dejen su comentario! :3

**KrMiz**


	9. ¿Qué?

[Mi tipo] Cap. 9

Bleach no me pertenece si no ya habría hecho que Rukia e Ichigo hicieran algo para demostrar que su relación es más que amigos.  
>Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, eso significa que tanto Ichigo como Rukia le pertenecen a él... Esta historia esta solo hecha con el fin de entretener.<p>

※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※  
>Karin quien ha decidido que Ichigo y Rukia deben estar juntos le pide ayuda a Toushiro… pero algo se interpone en sus planes.<p>

Los enemigos que pelearon contra Rukia y Toushiro mencionaron algo de que iban por ella… Por otro lado, Ichigo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ve otra vez a Rukia la ve desangrándose y desmayándose por protegerlo… como afectara esto al joven?

※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※

* * *

><p>Capítulo <strong>9<strong>  
><strong><em>¿Qué?<em>**

* * *

><p>Aquello era como el infierno para mí… no poder hacer absolutamente nada mientras los enemigos derribaban uno a uno a mis amigos.<p>

-Sadooo!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude… "Si tan solo fuera shinigami!"

-Kurosaki-kun! No!- me grito Inoue.

"_No?! _Pero como podría quedarme sentado mientras unos de mis amigos resultaba herido.

Forcé a mis ojos a intentar ver algo de la pelea.

Sentí como el aire a mí alrededor se movía, pero era inútil… no veía nada. Ishida seguía lanzando flechas rápidamente, sus dedos empezaban a sangrar.

-Aaahh!-grito la mujer que antes me protegía, voltee rápidamente y pude observar cómo se desplomaba en el suelo.-…Inoue!

A lo lejos vi como Ishida iba corriendo a toda prisa para salvarla… pero saco su arco y empezó a disparar de nuevo.

Por un segundo vi en la mirada de Uryuu la preocupación de ver a su novia inconsciente.

Corrí hasta donde estaba ella y mientras me arrodillaba vi como Ishida iba cayendo.

- Inoue!-grite mientras la movía ligeramente tratando de despertarla-Ishida!...- le grite cuando no vi que se ponía de pie.

Como ya lo había dicho antes esta era mi definición de infierno… ver como mis amigos caían ante un enemigo que era más fuerte que ellos.

"Rukia… como estaba ella?, Ren la estaba protegiendo o los enemigos eran tan fuertes como para vencerlos a ambos?"

Desee con todo mi corazón que Rukia estuviera bien mientras veía hacia donde de vez en cuando se levantaba la tierra.

…_..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._..._…_..._..._..._...

Los capitanes y tenientes corrían apresuradamente hasta aquel edificio que últimamente se había vuelto muy concurrido. Una vez que estaban todos los capitanes y por primera vez todos los tenientes, el capitán Yamamoto se levantó de su silla.

-Esta mañana hubo un incidente en la cámara de los 46, a las 7am todo estaba normal… pero cuando los guardias abrieron las puertas a eso de las 7.30am, todos los de adentro estaban muertos… los 6 sabios estaban acomodados en una forma específica, mientras que los 40 estaban en posiciones extrañas, como si hubieran querido huir pero no pudieran.

Las caras de todos eran un poema de consternación e incredulidad.

-En solo media hora!?- grito el teniente del segundo escuadrón.

-Omaeda… tranquilízate- le pidió la capitana Unohana- Que tu capitán no esté aquí no significa que tengas que ser así.

El teniente cerró la boca apenado.

-Es por ese tipo de reacciones por la que normalmente no entran los tenientes.- dijo Zaraki.

Sonidos de disgusto por parte de casi todos los tenientes se escucharon.

-SILENCIO!- grito Komamura, haciendo que los sonidos se apaciguaran.

-A mí me parece más sorprendente el hecho de que nadie haya oído todo el ruido que supongo hicieron los 46 antes de morir…- dijo Kioraku.

-Concuerdo contigo.- le apoyo Ukitake.

-Supongo que lo más alarmante de esto es el hecho de que pudieron entrar sin ser detectados…- pensó en voz alta Renji.

-Te equivocas Renji…-le dijo su capitán- eso solo significa una cosa.

Todos los tenientes se le quedaron viendo al noble mientras que los capitanes solo asentían, dando a entender que ya habían entendido lo que quería decir Byakuya.

-Así es…-confirmo el capitán comandante.

Matsumoto como si estuviera en la escuela, alzo la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-Que sucede Matsumoto.- le dijo calmadamente Yamamoto.

-Lo lamento pero no sé qué es lo que el capitán Kuchiki quiso decir…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Los otros tenientes solo sonrieron mientras agradecían mentalmente a Rangiku.

-Es simple…-explico el mismo Byakuya- me refiero a que es obvio que el responsable de las muertes ya estaba adentro de la cámara.

-Pero eso no es posible… los únicos que pueden entrar sin necesidad de pasar por seguridad son los capitanes, los nobles y los 46.

-Exactamente.- afirmo Byakuya-eso significa que hay un traidor.

Los tenientes guardaron silencio.

Un traidor entre los capitanes era absolutamente imposible, desafortunadamente eso significaba que el traidor estaba entre los nobles.

-Hace poco menciono que los cuerpos de los 6 sabios estaban acomodados de una manera….-recordó Byakuya- en qué posición estaban.

El capitán comandante suspiro.

-Estaban en el centro de todo, pero… estaban cabeza abajo… sus piernas estaban atadas al techo.

Todos los que estaban en el lugar guardaron silencio.

-Es como si quisieran darnos a entender que no importa quien se entrometa están decididos en poner de _cabeza_ a la sociedad…-dijo Ukitake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por un momento sentí escalofríos al ver como el polvo se levantaba cada vez más cerca de mí… y por algún motivo todas mis alarmas de peligro se activaron.

-Ishida, despierta!- grite.

Pero no podía hacer nada… mis tres amigos estaban en el piso… derrotados por un enemigo que yo supongo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacerse de todos ellos, y yo era solo un humano… un inútil humano obligado a ver sus cuerpos desmayados… un humano que no podía ver al enemigo.

Sentí un toque en mi hombro y note un sentimiento extraño recorriendo todo mi ser.

A unos metros de mi estaba una persona con traje de shinigami.

Su cabello negro estaba finamente recogido con un adorno de plata y la bufanda de color claro estaba manchada de sangre, note varias heridas de cortes en todo el cuerpo que estaba enfrente de mí.

Y como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica note por primera vez que aquella persona era ni más ni menos la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

"Rukia!...como?!" grite mentalmente.

-Por qué arriesgas tu vida para salvar a este humano? Esta es la segunda herida que recibes por salvarlo.- dijo un hombre vestido de negro.

Note como él sacaba su espada del abdomen de Rukia, dejando salir sangre por haberla sacado ten rudamente.

"Salvarme…. Segunda herida…?" pensé mientras observaba como la sangre manchaba el suelo. Note como Rukia estaba completamente manchada de color carmín en todo el abdomen.

Voltee rápidamente a donde estaban mis demás amigos… tanto Ishida como Inoue seguían tirados, mire a Sado y note como estaba el cuerpo de un enemigo en el piso, a un metro de donde hace un rato había estaba yo.

"Salvarme dos veces?..." Entonces recordé cuando me había ido corriendo hasta Sado y el grito desesperado que me había lanzado Inoue.

De alguna manera el infierno hecho para mí se había vuelto aun peor.

Una cosa era no poder ver nada y no poder hacer nada… pero una cosa aun peor era el ser capaz de ver y aun así literalmente tener que estar _'de brazos cruzados'_.

Mire mi propio cuerpo tirado y aquella cadena aun atándome al mundo…. Rukia me había salvado y ahora estaba herida de gravedad… y yo ni siquiera podía moverme.

-No podemos matarte así que se buena y déjate capturar… de esa manera podremos salvarte antes de que te desangres.- hablo el enemigo mientras miraba calmadamente a Rukia.

"Capturarla?... ¿Vinieron a capturar a Rukia?"

-Vete al demonio maldito!- le grito Rukia mientras su mano se movía hasta su abdomen.

-Kuchiki-san!-grito Urahara- descansa… nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.

Mire al rubio y a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban.

-Ura…ha…ra-san…- dijo lentamente Rukia mientras me volteaba a ver.

-Ichigo…-me dijo suavemente-…me…ale…gra…que…es…tés…a…sal…vo…

Vi como el cuerpo de Rukia caía lánguidamente al suelo… como si se tratara de una pluma.

-RUKIAAA!- grite con todo mi ser, me apresure a sostenerla en mis brazos y note las dos heridas más graves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Es por eso que eres débil…_

_Voltee rápidamente buscando la procedencia de esa voz, pero no vi absolutamente nada._

_Estaba completamente obscuro y apenas si podía verme a mí mismo._

_-No puedes proteger a nadie…_

_El eco de las palabras remarcaba lo dicho por esa misteriosa voz._

_-Quien eres!?- pregunte mientras volteaba a ver a mis alrededores._

_-Antes creía que no poder gobernar era malo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es peor cuando ni siquiera puedes pelear intentando ascender…_

_Escuche pasos lentos aproximándose._

_-Es porque eres débil que ella tuvo que protegerte._

_-Muéstrate!_

_-Mostrarme? Pero si todo este tiempo he estado enfrente de ti…solo tienes que abrir los ojos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maestro, hemos terminado su mandato.

Voltee la cabeza lentamente y observe a mi leal sirviente inclinar su cabeza.

-Ha ido todo sin problemas?

-Me alegro de poder informarle que sí, terminamos rápidamente.

-Esos hombres débiles no podían seguir ni un solo día más en ese tipo de puesto.

Mi sirviente alzo la vista y sonrió.

-Pero… me temo que las 13 divisiones no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados… el hecho de que pudiéramos hacerlo solo quiere decir que harán una cosa.

Me puse de pie mientras caminaba hasta la ventana más cercana.

-Es un inconveniente que ya tenía previsto… recuerda amigo mío, nosotros siempre iremos un paso delante de ellos.

-Como siempre me sorprende su inteligencia, señor.

-Es hora de que busquemos el próximo objeto…

-Entendido… hare los preparativos lo más rápido que pueda.

-No quiero ni un solo error, esta vez tú los guiaras.

-Sera un honor.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_-Abre los ojos_

_Voltee a todos lados buscando a la persona que me hablaba._

_-De nada servirá voltear desesperado si no has abierto los ojos… ABRE LOS OJOS!_

_-No sé a qué te refieres... tengo los ojos abiertos._

_La voz se rio fuertemente._

_-Es por eso que eres débil… eres solo un débil humano._

_Rechine los dientes, molesto por lo que había dicho._

_-Es por eso que no me puedes ver… es por eso por lo que no podías verla._

_-¿Qué?... Te refieres… a… Rukia?_

_-No puedes salvarla… eres tan inútil que ella tuvo que salvarte el pellejo dos veces… recuerdas?_

_De repente mi cabeza se llenó de imágenes de Rukia siendo apuñalada, la sangre salpicando el piso._

_La agonía que sentí fue tanto que tuve que hincarme, lleve mis manos al frente y no las pude ver._

_"Por qué no puedo verlas?"_

_-Como te dije… es porque no has abierto los ojos._

_-Mis ojos están abiertos!_

_-Tus ojos humanos lo están…_

_Levante la cabeza mirando confundido a la nada._

_-¿Qué? _

_-En este mundo no puedes ver con esos ojos… _

_-Pero ya no soy shinigami… ya no puedo ver de otra manera._

_-Me estás diciendo que cuando tenías 9 años ya eras un shinigami?!- me grito exasperado._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cada vez que preguntas ¿Qué? Una parte de mí se desespera tanto como para querer matarte yo mismo._

_-Explícate…_

_La voz suspiro._

_-Ella se está muriendo y quieres perder más tiempo en explicaciones? Pensé que ella te importaba más…_

_Pensé en Rukia y en cómo se desplomaba._

_-Cómo puedo salvarla?! Soy solo un humano!_

_-Eres patético, una vez que te dijeron que perderías tus poderes de shinigami solo te resignaste… te hundiste en tu propia impotencia y ni siquiera recordaste que no solo eras shinigami._

_-¿Qu…._

_-Vuelve a decir ¡¿QUÉ?! Y te juro que te mato yo mismo!- me interrumpió enojado._

_Guarde silencio con la esperanza de que la voz volviera a hablarme._

_-Está bien… por el momento es hora de que te vayas… de nada sirve que estés aquí si no puedes verme._

_-Espera! Tienes que explicarme…_

_-Sera en otra ocasión, vuelve a tu cuerpo, si no… morirás._

-Kurosaki-san! Reacciona!- me grito una voz conocida.

_-Cómo… cómo puedo regresar aquí?_

_-De la misma manera que cuando lo visitabas a él…_

_-¿Él? _

_-No ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que olvides el nombre de tu espada._

_-Zangetsu? Pero ya no la tengo… _

_-Pero aún me tienes a mí._

-Kurosaki-kun!- grito otra voz familiar.

-_Quién eres?_

_-Aquel que vive aun cuando el cuerpo muere, que prevalece aun cuando el alma desaparece._

_Intente con toda mi fuerza _'abrir mis ojos'_ y pude observar la espalda de alguien que se alejaba._

_-Espera!- alce la mano intentando alcanzarlo._

_Por fin observe mi mano al frente de mí._

-Kurosaki-kun! Me alegro que estés bien!-dijo Inoue mientras mis ojos se enfocaban en ella.

Voltee a los lados y observe a Yoruichi la cual me estaba sosteniendo… bueno, sostenía mi cuerpo.

-Que paso?

Yoruichi puso mi cuerpo en el piso y se acercó a mí.

-Cuando llegamos te lanzaste para sostener a Rukia y….

-Rukia?! Como esta ella?!-pregunte interrumpiendo.

Inoue volteo hacia donde estaban siendo curados Ishida, sado y por ultimo Rukia.

-Está bien… tu grito me despertó y enseguida cure las heridas mayores que ella tenía, ahora solo tiene unos rasguños.- me respondió Inoue

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio y ella me sonrió.

-Y… qué me paso a mí?

-Qué te parece si entras a tu cuerpo y después hablamos…- hablo Urahara a mis espaldas.

Intente ponerme de pie e ir hasta donde Yoruichi había dejado mi cuerpo pero era como si mis piernas no me respondieran.

El del sombrero se dio cuenta y con su mano derecha me ayudo a pararme.

-ah… gracias.-le dije mientras caminaba hasta mi cuerpo.

-Es natural que tu alma no tenga fuerza…

Toque mi cuerpo y una fuerza parecida a la gravedad me quito el aliento, cuando abrí mis ojos ya no tenía la cadena en el pecho y estaba recostado en el suelo.

Me senté mientras miraba a los lados, ahora solo veía a Urahara con Inoue y más allá estaban mis dos amigos en el piso, no vi a Rukia.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Mientras corría para ver a mi amo, recordé como me había ayudado ya hace varias centenas de años, ganándose así mi lealtad.

_FLASH BACK_

_Tirado al pie de un árbol de cerezo estaba un niño, que aunque a vista parecía de doce años la verdad es que apenas tenía 9. _

_"Voy a morir…" ese era el único pensamiento que se venía repitiendo desde hace más de dos horas. "Sera mejor morir…"_

_El niño había sido violado, golpeado, torturado de horribles e incontables maneras y finalmente arrojado por un rio; la corriente lo había llevado hasta un campo de hermosura absoluta, el pasto verde, distintos tipos de flores de las cuales apenas se sabía el nombre de unas pocas y un hermoso árbol dando sombra. _

_Con mucho esfuerzo el niño pudo arrastrarse hasta quedar bajo el árbol; no había comido en más de tres días y las heridas que le habían hecho, aún dolían y sangraban._

_"Si muero de nuevo, me alegra que sea de esta manera" pensaba el niño._

_RUKONGAI 80 Lugar plagado de crímenes y violencia, de ahí venia el niño. Murió a la edad de doce años por un accidente, su madre no había sido la mejor de todas pero siempre lo había tratado bien, es cierto que el niño nunca supo acerca del cariño familiar ya que había crecido sin padre y su madre viciosa casi nunca estaba en casa, pero aun así había días en los que su madre estaba sobria y le contaba historias increíbles acerca de los héroes._

_((-Cuando sea grande seré uno!)) Le decía a su madre la cual solo le respondía ((-Serás el primero hijo mío, los héroes no existen))_

_Cuando murió, apareció un hombre de cabello negro y le dijo que pronto iría a un lugar mejor._

**_Mentira. _**

_Todo lo que había vivido desde que llego había sido un infierno, cada día que pasaba se enteraba de que habían matado a alguien. El niño dormía escondido arriba de una casa, y se tapaba del frio con un cartón que había encontrado, la casa era de una señora y su esposo, la mujer lo vio subirse al techo, el niño pensó que lo correría pero la señora solo sonrió y le dio lo que parecía haber sido una cobija caliente ahora con hoyos y algo rasgada, una vez a la semana la señora le arrojaba un pedazo de pan duro, que si bien no era mucho al menos era algo._

_De vez en cuando se escuchaban los gritos de la señora, rogaba y mientras lloraba le pedía que dejara de golpearla. El niño se tapaba los oídos y rezaba por que amaneciera._

_((El sol ahuyenta a los demonios)) le había dicho alguna vez su madre._

_Y luego llego un día en el que la señora empezó a llorar y a gritar más temprano de lo usual, el niño se tapó los oídos y rezo por que los gritos se detuvieran; Y por primera vez sus rezos habían funcionado… silencio total._

_El niño abrió los ojos desesperadamente y se bajó del techo de un salto, se asomó por un agujero en la pared, solo se veía la espalda del señor pero cuando este se quito pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de la señora en el piso._

_Las palabras del señor salían arrastradas por culpa del alcohol._

_El niño se fue caminando calle abajo, por primera vez desde que había llegado había salido de su refugio._

_Caminaba en shock cuando chocó contra alguien._

_((-Oye niño estas muy lejos de casa, por qué no vienes con nosotros?)) El niño alzo los ojos y vio a seis señores borrachos mirarlo._

_El resto de la historia es más difícil de contar._

_-Quiero morir, quiero dejar de sufrir!- pidió el niño en voz alta._

_-No deberías de desear tu propia muerte…- le dijo una voz_

_El niño que apenas si tenía fuerzas abrió los ojos solo para ver a un adolescente de cabello rojo al frente de él._

_-Si te parece mejor por qué no vienes conmigo? Prometo que ese pensamiento se borrara de tu mente._

_El niño cerró los ojos agotado._

_El joven de cabello rojo lo cargo hasta la casa de la familia noble Endo._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Abrí rápidamente las puertas y entre hasta el escritorio donde mi amo se encontraba.

-Señor, tenemos la ubicación del objeto.

La cabellera roja se movió suavemente mientras asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Perfecto- me dijo mientras se levantaba y se aproximaba hasta donde estaba yo- Y dime, donde esta?

Alce la cabeza mientras mi señor acariciaba gentilmente mi cabello.

-Está en el infierno.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Después de regresar a su cuerpo todos fueron hasta la tienda de Urahara e Ichigo se sentía incómodo mientras Urahara y Ren ponían al tanto a sus amigos de lo que estaba pasando en la sociedad, era como si en alguna parte de su mente creyera que ese tema no lo deberían de platicar en frente de él por el hecho de ser solo un humano.

Al cerciorarse que Sado, Ishida y Rukia estuvieran bien, Ichigo se despidió de Urahara, Suga e Inoue

_-Siento mi cuerpo pesado_

Había dicho Ichigo como excusa; no es que no fuera real pero nunca antes le había importado que su cuerpo se sintiera extraño, es solo que no podía darle la cara a ninguno de sus amigos, mucho menos a Rukia que por salvarlo sufrió heridas de gravedad.

_-Es normal, tu cuerpo estuvo sin tu alma por al menos 10min_

Le había explicado Urahara.

Se fue directamente a su casa y en el camino iba pensando en lo que había pasado… sobre todo pensó en lo que le dijo la voz.

_- …ni siquiera recordaste que no solo eras shinigami…_

"A qué se refería? Yo no solo era shinigami?" pensó.

Se pasó dándole vueltas al asunto y en cuanto llego a su casa subió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama.

Y de repente como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría se sentó en su cama mientras rápidamente recordaba todas esas veces en las que había utilizado la máscara de hollow.

"Por qué me convertía en hollow?"

Una vez por pura curiosidad le había preguntado a Urahara, como era posible que Hirako y los demás también tuvieran mascaras.

Y él le había respondido que por un experimento de Aizen todos fueron transmutados. (N/A: sinceramente no recuerdo como se le llamaba al proceso de transformación de Shinigami-Hollow) Pero él… él nunca había estado en ningún experimento…

Su papa era shinigami y su mama era humana… ¿Cierto?

_-Cómo… cómo puedo regresar aquí?_

_-De la misma manera que cuando lo visitabas a él…_

_-¿Él? _

_-No ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que olvides el nombre de tu espada._

_-Zangetsu? Pero ya no la tengo… _

_-Pero aún me tienes a mí._

"Tenerlo a él?... a mi hollow?"

Ichigo se puso a pensar en cómo llamaba antes a Zangetsu y recordó que la primera vez que hablo con él, fue él quien vino a hablarle, pero tiempo después logro comunicarse con él.

Se sentó en pose de meditación y conto los latidos de su corazón que iban a un ritmo constante, pero de pronto los latidos fueron disminuyendo de velocidad, intento seguir contando el palpitar de su corazón pero llego un momento en el que el siguiente golpeteo no llego; Abrió los ojos y otra vez solo veía obscuridad, mientras escuchaba los mismos pasos que la última vez forzó a sus ojos a **_ver_**.

Vio como la sombra de una persona se acercaba cada vez más, a su alrededor se veía como si estuviera en una de esas proyecciones acerca de la galaxia y las estrellas.

_-Veo que por fin supiste como regresar...-_dijo la voz mientras pasos se escuchaban, como si alguien estuviera acercándose_-…La pregunta es… si puedes verme._

El pelinaranja observo como poco a poco sus ojos iban descubriendo la verdadera forma del que se acercaba.

La ropa negra que traía tenía un enorme parecido a la que Ichigo usaba con el bankai, con la diferencia de que de la cintura para arriba tenía un aspecto diferente; en los costados picos de coraza parecida al mismo material de la máscara de hollow caían cubriendo cierta parte de la cadera, la parte del abdomen estaba recubierta con el mismo material tipo hueso de cuando se convertía en hollow y como si fuera armadura, la coraza le cubría los hombros, la espalda y el pecho, en los hombros se encontraban picos parecidos a los de la cadera y le llegaban casi a los codos. La **_armadura_** tenía líneas rojas, parecidas a las de la máscara, que por cierto también estaba diferente. La parte de arriba tenia unos cuernos cortados, y de la parte de la mandíbula solo llegaba hasta pasando la nariz; se observaba la boca y arriba de esta estaban los dientes tipo calavera de la máscara, la piel blanca sobresalía del traje color negro y ciertos detalles color vino obscuro se observaban en las mangas. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era la espada… de un negro tan puro que se perdía en las sombras, la guarda de la zanpakuto era un cuadrado con picos tipo punk y en el mango caían ciertos adornos que Ichigo podría haber jurado que eran listones… de no ser porque los listones no se mueven como si fueran fuego.

Ichigo miro directo a la cara del que ya estaba enfrente y vio como los ojos eran color naranjas con toques amarillos. El cabello era de color negro y contrastaba con el blanco de la máscara y de la armadura. El hakama era de color negro con toques color vino en la parte de abajo. Como siempre su hollow se parecía a Ichigo y esta vez no atacaba a Ichigo ni se reía de él.

Ichigo miro directo a la cara del que ya estaba enfrente y vio como los ojos eran color naranjas con toques amarillos. El cabello era de color negro y contrastaba con el blanco de la máscara y de la armadura. El hakama era de color negro con toques color vino en la parte de abajo. Como siempre su hollow se parecía a Ichigo y esta vez no atacaba a Ichigo ni se reía de él.

-_¿Quién eres tú?_-pregunto Ichigo olvidando que de cierta manera era algo obvio.

La persona enfrente de él sonrió mostrando los dientes.

-_No crees que esa pregunta está de más?_

_-Sé que... es probable que seas mi hollow interno... lo que no entiendo es... estas diferente... en cuanto al aspecto y la forma de ser... antes eras... intentabas atacarme en cuanto me veías y ahora...¿Por qué?_

El hollow le dio la espalda y mientras cruzaba los brazos miraba hacia arriba.

_-No es que te odiara o algo... es solo que los hollow siempre hemos odiado a los shinigamis y viceversa... aunque hay algunos casos en los que no siempre es así. Pero ahora no eres shinigami._

Ichigo se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho y de alguna manera le pareció lógico.

-_Entonces… me puedes explicar que es lo que hago aquí? Para que me pediste que viniera?_

_ -Tenía la impresión de que deseas tus poderes de regreso… para poder ayudar de nuevo a tus amigos._

Ichigo miro sorprendido al otro y sus ojos reflejaban emoción al pensar que de nuevo podría proteger a los demás… protegerla a ella.

-_Como?! Puedes hacer eso?... Tú puedes darme poder?_

_-Claro que puedo… pero hay algo que tendrás que hacer… _

_-Qué? Dime que tengo que hacer!_-dijo inquieto.

El de la máscara miro seriamente a Ichigo y sin un ápice de broma dijo:

-Ichigo… tú tienes que morir.

/]CONTINUARA [/

:3 Perdón por la tardanza! En el siguiente cap. les traeré una sorpresita! Mientras tanto… por favor dejen reviews! Cada vez que leo que les gusta mi historia mi corazón se emociona y hace que quiera apresurarme a sacar el otro capítulo.

**_~~~~~Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!~~~~~ _**

**KrMiz**


	10. Hollow

**[Mi tipo] Cap. 10**

Bleach no me pertenece si no ya habría hecho que Rukia e Ichigo hicieran algo para demostrar que su relación es más que amigos.  
>Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, eso significa que tanto Ichigo como Rukia le pertenecen a él... Esta historia esta solo hecha con el fin de entretener.<p>

※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※

Karin quien ha decidido que Ichigo y Rukia deben estar juntos le pide ayuda a Toushiro… pero algo se interpone en sus planes.

Ichigo descubrió que aún tiene a su hollow dentro de él pero para volver a tener poder, Ichigo tiene que morir… Además se sabe que él próximo objeto está en el infierno.

※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※ ※ ※ ※ ※※※

Capítulo **10**  
><strong>~Hollow~<strong>

* * *

><p>-Ichigo...tú tienes que morir.<p>

El pelinaranja espero a que siguiera hablando y cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo haría se puso serio.

-¿Tengo que morir?... ¿Es una broma o algún truco para apoderarte de mi cuerpo?

El de negro con blanco camino hasta lo que parecía ser una estatua de piedra y se sentó arriba de ella.

-Si hubiera querido apoderarme de tu cuerpo, lo hubiera hecho ya hace tiempo.- dijo mientras veía las estrellas.

-Estas diciendo que tengo que morir para volver a ser Shinigami?

-Nunca dije que volverías a ser Shinigami.

-Me dijiste que volvería a ser capaz de salvar a mis amigos.-le miro Ichigo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Los ojos amarillos voltearon a ver al pelinaranja.

-Tú ya no eres shinigami y no podrás volver a serlo.

Ichigo miro al otro, cada vez más confundido.

-Explícame, ¿Por qué tengo que morir?

-Para volver a renacer.

-¿Renacer?

-Eres más lento de lo que creía... Ya te lo había dicho antes, tu no solo eras shinigami...me tienes a mí; tu Hollow interno.

-Apropósito... Como es posible que yo tenga poder Hollow?

-Veo que no te lo han contado... Pero yo no sé toda la historia, así que tendrás que preguntarle directamente a tu padre.

-¿A mi padre? ¿Por qué?

-Para que te diga la verdad acerca de los poderes ocultos que posees y sobre todo... Para qué te diga la verdad acerca de tu madre.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con mis poderes?

-Más de lo que crees, ahora regresa y cuando estés listo vuelve.

* * *

><p><strong>o/|o|\o\ /o/|o|\o\ /o/|o|\o\ /o/|o|\o\**

Después de eso Ichigo fue directo al consultorio de Ishinn.

-Papa...-dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a su padre, el cual estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.- ¿Tienes unos minutos?

El mayor de los Kurosaki miro a su hijo, quien raramente iba al consultorio.

-Claro, siéntate.-le dijo intuyendo que la conversación sería larga.

El pelinaranja no sabía cómo empezar. "¿Le pregunto directamente acerca de la verdad de mis poderes? O será mejor contarle lo que paso…" Ichigo dudo y después de unos minutos en silencio decidió contarle lo que había pasado cuando Rukia resultó herida.

Ishinn escucho toda la historia atentamente y cuando Ichigo llego a la parte de la voz, la cara de Ishinn mostró sorpresa.

-Me dijo que no solo tenía poderes de Shinigami y recordé que también tengo poderes hollow... Pero también recordé que nunca supe por qué.

La tristeza en el rostro de Ishinn era obvia.

-Así que hice lo que me dijo la voz, regrese para que me contara lo que no me había dicho... Y cuando regrese... Lo vi; era mi parte hollow la que me hablaba...-Le dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso-...Le pregunte que como era posible que pudiera haber una posibilidad de que mis poderes regresarán, pero él me dijo que mis poderes de shinigami nunca volverán...-a Ichigo se le hizo prudente omitir la parte en la que le dijo que tenía que morir...-Le pregunte que entonces como me volvería lo suficientemente poderoso como para proteger a Ru...a mis amigos...

Ichigo callo durante unos cinco minutos, cinco minutos los cuales el papa del pelinaranja ni se molestó en interrumpir el silencio.

-Y...me dijo que tendría que preguntarte a ti...acerca de mis poderes ocultos y también me dijo que te preguntara acerca de...

Ichigo carraspeo y trago saliva. Ya que él no sabía si estaba preparado para la verdad.

-Acerca de mamá...

****/o/|o|\o\ /o/|o|\o\ /o/|o|\o\ /o/|o|\o\****

* * *

><p>Después de que me despertara en casa de Urahara, Inoue me contó que Ichigo me había agarrado antes de que cayera al suelo. Sado había acompañado a Ichigo a su casa; El capitán Hitsugaya había regresado a la sociedad junto con Yoruichi y la capitana Soi Fong. Ishida me pregunto por la apariencia de 'Ren Suga' y lo único que le dije fue "Sinceramente a mí también me sorprendió, hace mucho que no lo veía" y eso basto para que dejara de hacerme preguntas... Eso y que Urahara nos interrumpiera.<p>

-Y dime... este Ichigo... ¿Dijo algo más acerca de la 'voz' que escucho?-le pregunto Urahara a la pelinaranja.

Mire extrañada a mi amiga mientras me sentaba al lado de ella.

-A mí ya no me comento nada...

Urahara miro a su taza de té y como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo se le quedo viendo por al menos unos cinco minutos, antes de que Rukia (que había estado curándose cuando Ichigo lo contó) rompiera el silencio.

-¿Voz?... ¿Qué voz?- le pregunté al Shinigami.

-Kuchiki-san…-contesto la pelinaranja-Verás... Cuando Kurosaki-kun se lanzó por ti... En lo que Urahara-san y los demás se encargaban de los enemigos restantes… él quedo como en trance, incluso cuando te quitamos de sus brazos él no reacciono.

-¿Eso qué significa?-pregunte preocupada.

-Creemos que fue algo relacionado al hecho de que lo sacaras de su cuerpo…- dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-¿Y qué le dijo la voz?

Hubo un intercambio rápido de miradas entre Ishida y Urahara el cual no pase desapercibido.

-¿Qué?

-La verdad es que Ichigo no nos dijo todo…-dijo el de lentes- sabes lo mal que se le da mentir a Kurosaki… Solo nos dijo que la voz le dijo que era débil por no poder ayudarte.

Urahara tomo un sorbo de su taza y después la volvió a poner en la mesa.

-Probablemente solo fuera a causa del shock por haberte visto así.

-Ah…-dije como _aliviada_

"Sé que hay algo más aparte de lo que me están diciendo…"

Tanto la cara del Quincy como la del shinigami parecían más calmada de que no siguiera preguntando.

Deje el tema ya que tenía algo importante que decirle a mis amigos.

-Cuando me enfrente contra los enemigos…- dije atrayendo la atención de todos los del cuarto- uno de ellos menciono que trabajaban por órdenes de un tal _Zero_…

Y también mencionaron que venían por mí.

-Si… eso nos temíamos…-dijo Urahara mientras masticaba una galleta.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto el de lentes.

-Hi…-empezó a decir el del sombrero pero en cuando se dio cuenta de su error enseguida lo arreglo diciéndolo a manera de suspiro. -….Suga-kun nos dijo que existía la posibilidad de que los mismos que le hicieron eso a los nobles, vinieran por Kuchiki-san…

Mire a Urahara con preocupación… "Casi se le escapa lo de Hit….Suga….ya."

-¿Así que ese es el motivo?- Preguntó la pelinaranja- Quiero decir… que Suga-kun haya venido repentinamente-dijo en forma de pregunta.

-Eso explicaría su vestuario…-dijo pensativamente Ishida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte.

-Me refiero a que parece del mismo escuadrón que la capitana Soi Fong… y tengo entendido que ese escuadrón es de las fuerzas especiales.

-En realidad Suga-kun es de la décima división…- dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía con el plan.

-¿De la décima? ¿Con el capitán Hitsugaya?- pregunto sorprendido el Quincy.

Sonreí internamente mientras veía la cara de confusión de mis amigos.

-Sí, el escuadrón 10 es el encargado de la 'Seguridad interna y comunicaciones'-explique.

-Yo… tengo una pregunta…-empezó la pelinaranja- pero no tiene nada que ver con lo del ataque…

Espere a que mi amiga siguiera hablando y cuando vi que no lo haría pregunte.

-¿Qué es los que quieres preguntar Inoue-san?

Orihime se mordió el labio como si estuviera apenada…

-Desde que nos presentaste a Suga-kun, yo me estaba preguntando…-hizo una pausa-¿Por qué no lo habíamos conocido antes?

-Urahara tomo un sorbo de su te, pero pude observar la piel de sus mejillas estiradas… como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa.

"Se supone que todo esto él lo debería de contestar…" me dije internamente.

-Bueno es que él….

De pronto un ruido en el patio me interrumpió.

* * *

><p>::\\\\\:/:\\\\\:/:\\\\\:/:\\\\\:/:\\\\\:/:\\\\\:/:\\\\\:/:\\\\\:/:\\\\\:/:\\\\\:/:\\\\:

La mirada de seriedad que puso el mayor de los Kurosaki's hizo que Ichigo pensara que su papa se había enojado de alguna manera.

-Lo supuse….- dijo tranquilamente.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido de que lo único que dijera su papa después de oír todo fuera eso.

-¿Cómo lo…-trago saliva- como lo supiste?

-Sabía que un día tendría que contarte todo…

-_'Contarme todo'_- repitió sorprendido.

-Un día me dijiste… _'Cuando estés listo para hablar de eso solo dímelo'_ mi intención era decírtelo antes de lo de Aizen… pero pasaron tantas cosas que preferí ya no decirlo, con la esperanza de que ya no fuera necesario… pero me dije a mi mismo que si tú me pedias respuestas… yo te contaría toda la verdad.

La cara de Ichigo mostraba incredulidad y temor por lo que esa 'verdad' significara.

-Ichigo… si tú quieres llegar a comprender tus poderes necesito contarte como conocí a _'Masaki'_…. Pero para llegar a eso primero tengo que contarte sobre mí.

El pelinaranja noto como el nombre de su madre fue dicho como si ocultara algo… como con recelo.

-Cuéntame.- fue la única cosa que salió de la boca del más joven.

-Ichigo… tengo que advertirte que no será como tú lo creías… aunque engañamos para protegerlos no cambia el hecho de que era mentira… y es probable que muchas cosas de las que estoy a punto de contarte te sorprenderán… y podrías llegar a odiarnos.

Ichigo trago saliva y espero que su padre comenzara a contar.

-Entiendo…-dijo al ver la cara de su hijo.- Si tienes preguntas, que estoy seguro que las tendrás… espera al final.

_Mi nombre verdadero es Ishinno Saeki, nací en la casa noble Saeki hace muchos años… Lleve honor a mi familia al ser aceptado en la academia de shinigamis; a la edad de 22 llegue a ser capitán del escuadrón 10, en ese entonces muchos de los capitanes actuales no estaban._

_Como encargado de la seguridad tenía que hacer chequeos en varias partes de la sociedad, del mundo humano e incluso tuve que ir varias veces al Hueco Mundo. Hubo una misión en específico en el mundo humano… varias personas morían a diario y lo preocupante para la sociedad era el hecho de que sus almas no aparecían… Me enviaron a investigar el asunto y encontré un grupo de Hollows tipo pensante que se dedicaban a matar a los humanos para volverlos hollow en un intento desesperado de ser más fuertes al comérselos. Al acabar con ellos el 'Rey' me convirtió en un miembro oficial del escuadrón cero. Pero aceptar significaba que nunca regresaría a la 'sociedad' tendría que irme para siempre… renuncie a mi familia como el siguiente heredero y acepte gustosamente el puesto. _

_Después de muchos años me enviaron en una misión al infierno, tenía que transportar un objeto hasta el último círculo…_

_Sabes Ichigo… el infierno como su nombre lo dice es la perdición en el fuego, la obscuridad en el abismo y sobre todo es el peor lugar que existe para estar vivo o muerto… los que se ganaron su lugar en el infierno, estoy seguro que se lo merecían… pero al estar ahí abajo me di cuenta de que a pesar de que había estado vivo tantos años aun me sentía incompleto… Al salir del infierno… no me pude encontrar a mí mismo… después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez quería escapar… escapar en busca de algo... aunque en ese momento no sabía que era. _

_Regrese al escuadrón cero y el Rey vio a través de mí, me dijo: 'Esperar lo inesperado, aceptar lo inaceptable' y con esas palabras me mando a patrullar el Hueco Mundo por pistas que indicaban donde estaba el centro de los hollows… algo así como la sociedad de almas… yo sabía que era prácticamente imposible adentrarse tanto en Hueco Mundo, pero el rey tiene infinita sabiduría… tenía que obedecerlo._

_Pase años buscando, me adentre en casi todos los bosques, mire bajo ríos y mares malditos, busque en cuevas subterráneas y ductos, incluso busque en los cielos con la esperanza de hallar algo escondido. Había encontrado pequeñas pistas… y un día camine por la orilla de un rio, pase junto a un bosque escondido de árboles secos, me adentre en una mansión gótica -_muy tipo la catedral de burgos_- y por primera vez sentí que había encontrado algo importante._

_Era obvio que pertenecía a alguien, el lugar estaba en excelentes condiciones, camine a través de arcos ojivales y llegue a lo que parecía una bóveda nervada central, al fondo del cuarto se encontraba un hermoso ventanal oval, por el cual pasaba tenuemente la luz de la luna. Ciertamente parecía que en lugar de encontrarme con el centro de los Hollows había encontrado el castillo de un rey. _

_Mis ojos intentaban acostumbrarse a la obscuridad que había prácticamente en todo el lugar… cuando la vi… estaba justo en un pequeño balcón a la izquierda del cuarto, se veía tan elegante y hermosa, mirando hacia el bosque escondido con la luz de la luna tras él… me quedé fascinado y estoy seguro que deje de respirar por al menos unos segundos. Pero cuando ella me miro… sus ojos naranjas y aquella mascara en su rostro me hizo recordar que estaba en Hueco Mundo._

**:: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: ::**

El sonido de algo en el patio interrumpió a Rukia.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Me parece que ya llegaron…- dijo el dueño de la tienda.

Como afirmación de sus palabras, los capitanes y la excapitana entraron al cuarto.

-A Yoruichi-san!- Dijo alegremente el del sombrero- …no han tardado nada…

La morena se sentó justo al lado de él, mientras la capitana Soi Fong se sentó con desagrado del otro lado.

-Rukia…tenemos malas noticias…- dijo _Ren Suga_.

Los amigos de la shinigami miraron sorprendidos como Ren se sentaba a escasos diez centímetros de la pelinegra y tampoco se les escapo que la había llamado por su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada.

-Cuando llegamos a la sociedad todos los capitanes estaban en junta… Los 46 están muertos.- dijo seriamente.

El peluche de tortuga trajo una charola con tres tazas de té y le dio a cada uno de los nuevos invitados una, puso en el centro de la mesa más bocadillos y se fue sin hacer ruido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién fue?- pregunto estupefacta.

-Probablemente los mismos que los atacaron…- respondió el excapitán.- ¿Qué dijo el Capitán comandante acerca de lo que paso aquí?

-Nos dijo que en estos momentos ella estará más segura aquí que allá… además dijo que en esta ocasión probablemente tú tienes la razón- dijo Yoruichi mientras mordía un triángulo de emparedado de pepino con jamón- nos dio luz verde para ir.

El de lentes y la pelinaranja miraron con la duda escrita en sus caras.

-¿Luz verde?- pregunto el de lentes

-Siii… veras Ishida-san… de eso queríamos hablar con ustedes antes de que nos atacaran…- dijo Ren después de darle un sorbo a su té.- Urahara-san nos pidió un favor.

-¿Un favor?- pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Sí, nos pidió que fuéramos a… cierta montaña para hablar con unos monjes acerca de si es posible hacer un ritual.

-¿Qué ritual?

-Veras Uryuu-kun- contesto Yoruichi- tenemos motivos para creer que el enemigo quiere hacer algo completamente peligroso para todo el mundo.

-¿Entonces iremos?- pregunto Rukia.

-Sí… pero aun necesitamos esperarnos una semana.-contesto Suga.

-¿Una semana? No crees que si el enemigo está a punto de hacer algo peligroso debemos actuar ya.- pregunto el de lentes.

-Así lo creo… pero la montaña a la que tenemos que ir solo abre camino el día de luna llena.

-Eh? ¿Solo en luna llena?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Se podría decir que es una montaña solo para aquellos que ven la verdad…

-¿La verdad?- preguntó la pelinaranja.

-Ah!... perdón es que así me lo explicaron los monjes…- se disculpó Ren- Solo aquellos que ven con los ojos del alma podrán encontrar la entrada.

-…Los ojos del alma… se refieren a aquellos que ven a los Shinigamis?

-En realidad a los que ven aquello que el ojo humano no puede… como las almas, los hollows y por supuesto a los shinigamis…- le contesto Urahara.

Rukia recordó algo importante que tenía que decir.

-Ah! Por cierto Ren…-dijo calmadamente- antes de que llegaran Inoue pregunto acerca de por qué no te habían visto antes.

La excapitana y la ahora capitana de la segunda división sonrieron ampliamente por al menos tres segundos antes de poner su faceta seria, mientras que Urahara ocultaba su sonrisa nuevamente tras la taza de té.

Hitsugaya estaba sorprendido por el cambio de tema y por poco se le escapa una risita.

-Ya veo…- dijo mientras miraba a Inoue con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿y que les contaste?

-Llegaron justo antes de que contestara.- dijo Rukia mientras mordía una galleta distraídamente.

-Así que… Orihime-san… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Inoue se puso roja como un tomate y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Es solo que me dio curiosidad… cómo es posible que nunca te hayamos visto…

-Ok...- empezó a contar su _historia_- la verdad es que hace más o menos 10 años el capitán comandante me envió a una misión y volví justo cuando Kurosaki-kun ya había derrotado a Aizen.

-¿Una misión?- pregunto curiosamente el Quincy.

-Así es…

-Si no es molestia se puede saber… ¿Qué misión?

-Ahh… eso es confidencial…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-¡Claro!- dijo divertido.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa misión fuera más importante que una guerra contra Aizen? O lo que más me sorprende ¿Es más importante que Rukia siendo condenada a morir?

La cara de Ren repentinamente se puso en una seria.

-Esas son dos preguntas…- dijo mordazmente- pero… la verdad es que nunca me avisaron, llegue a la conclusión de que mi misión era más importante que la guerra… en cuanto a la pregunta sobre Rukia… para empezar créeme cuando digo que no hubiera dejado que la capturaran, yo haría cualquier cosa por ella… Tal vez por eso no se me informo sobre el juicio.

De repente a Yoruichi le llego un inesperado ataque de tos… el cual solo los que sabían acerca de _'Ren Suga_' sabía que en realidad era una risa perfectamente disimulada.

Ishida se acomodó las gafas mientras algo parecido al rencor se creaba en contra de Suga.

"¡Ichigo hizo hasta lo imposible con tal de salvarla! ¡No puedes decir eso tan a la ligera! Es como si dijera que fue completamente culpa de Kurosaki el que ella fuera llevada a la sociedad… Si Ichigo escuchara esto probablemente lo golpearía… aunque tal vez le daría la razón sobre el hecho de que la capturaran por darle los poderes…" se dijo mentalmente -"Es mejor que me tranquilice… el solo está respondiendo mis preguntas…_'¿Si no quieres saber la verdad para qué preguntas?'_…"- se reprendió asimismo.

**:: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: ::**

_Lleve mi mano hasta mi espada y la deje ahí, solo en caso de que aquella hermosa mujer me atacara._

_-¿Qué hace un shinigami aquí?- dijo tranquilamente con una voz suave._

_Todo en esa persona gritaba elegancia y nobleza._

_-Me temo que me he perdido…-dije mintiendo._

_-Perderte… ¿en dónde? ¿Dentro de mi casa? Si es así por favor solo sigue la alfombra hasta la salida.- señalo al piso, donde apenas me estaba dando cuenta de la elegante alfombra color vino._

_-Si me disculpa señorita…-dije educadamente- me podría decir por favor… ¿su nombre?_

_-Mi nombre… ¿para qué le serviría a un shinigami el saberlo?_

_-De nada… pero para un hombre le alegraría el corazón. _

**¡Así es hijo mío! ¡Tu padre siempre fue un romántico empedernido!**

_La mujer me miro por aproximadamente unos diez segundos y después se dio la vuelta para seguir observando la luna._

_-Me pregunto… ¿Dónde estará el hombre que será feliz al escuchar mi nombre?_

_Aquella respuesta juguetona sinceramente no me la esperaba, camine hasta el balcón y a apenas tres pasos de separación me detuve._

_A esa distancia por primera vez pude verla por completa; Su cabello naranja estaba largo y le caía onduladamente hasta la cintura, la máscara que traía era tipo veneciana que le llegaba hasta antes de la nariz, con unos adornos elegantes en ella… Sus ojos, aunque hermosos eran de color naranja. Traía un vestido que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas color negro desgastado y un corsé color rojo._

_Al verla ahí, me enamore._

_-¿Por qué no lo averigua?- dije sonriendo._

_-¿Cómo?..._

_-Sí, usted diga su nombre… de esa manera podría saber qué hombre será feliz al oírlo._

_-La comisura del labio se alzó cuando la mujer sonrió._

_-Si así lo quieres… Mi nombre es Barregan Kuro._

_-Muy bien Kuro-san… ese nombre ciertamente es perfecto en usted… solo la negrura de la noche refleja la hermosura de la luna._

_Los ojos naranjas me miraron sorprendidos._

_-En lo de la luna… concuerdo contigo Shinigami._

_-Por favor… aunque ya soy feliz solo de saber su nombre me pondría aún más contento el hecho que me llame por el mío._

_-Entonces… shinigami ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Ishinno Saeki, para servirle._

_-Así que… Ishinno…- dijo mi nombre sin honorifico- ¿Qué es lo que hace un shinigami en Hueco Mundo?_

_-Busco algo…- le dije sinceramente._

_Por alguna razón no podía mentirle a aquella hermosa dama._

_-¿Qué buscas?_

_-Al llegar aquí no lo sabía… pero al verte supe lo que buscaba._

_Los ojos tras la máscara veneciana me miraron fijamente._

_-¿Y qué es lo que buscabas?_

_-Una hermosa dama a la que pueda amar._

_-Si crees que me dejare morir a tus manos, estas equivocado._

_-Preferiría morir a sus manos antes que mancharme las mías de tu sangre._

_-Sera mejor que te marches…- me dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón que estaba detrás de ella.- Los hollows tienden a enojarse cuando ven a un shinigami en sus territorios._

_-Pero tú no has intentado matarme.- le dije mientras me recargaba en el barandal._

_-Podría matarte en cualquier momento… así que si yo fuera tu no me haría enojar._

_-Gracias por el consejo madame... pero no pienso marcharme hasta que caigas enamorada de mí._

_La hollow sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta ponerse justo en frente de mí. Un detalle que no me había dado cuenta fue la ubicación de su _agujerohollow_, este estaba justo en medio del pecho, debajo de la clavícula. _

_-¿Eres tonto? Tú eres shinigami y yo soy hollow… Eres mi enemigo, como la obscuridad lo es a la luz._

_Y como lo prometí… no me marche de aquel lugar… Pasaron varios años en los cuales me entere de que ella era algo parecida a una 'Reina' en el Hueco Mundo; Sin embargo ni el saber eso logro que me marchara._

_Después de un tiempo las noticias de un disturbio en Hueco Mundo llegaron a los oídos de Barregan… Al parecer unos shinigamis se llevaban hollows, al principio ambos creímos que era natural que hollows desaparecieran, ya que la manera en que los hollows se vuelven fuertes es cuando 'absorben' a otros hollows, pero cuando los dos fuimos al último lugar en el que se había desaparecido un hollow, tanto ella como yo sentimos que el riatsu pertenecía a un shinigami. _

_Después de investigar en varios lugares nos dimos cuenta de que ellos no mataban a los hollows, si no que se los llevaban por motivos aparentemente científicos. _

_Ella, como es obvio desconfió de mí, pero le jure que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Después de un tiempo los casos de desapariciones cesaron… y después llego aquello que ni ella ni yo habíamos visto antes._

_Un shinigami acompañado de una criatura con riatsu extraño, el shinigami llevaba gafas con el cabello café; y la criatura… tenía vestimentas de shinigami pero de la cadera para arriba era igual que un hollow._

_Nos enfrentamos a ellos dos, pero de la nada salió otro shinigami, este parecía un niño con cabello blanco y sonreía mientras detrás de él venían otras 10 criaturas como el Shinigami-hollow. _

_Puedes imaginarte que nuestros poderes combinados eran apenas suficientes para protegernos a ambos… nos ganaron… yo estaba a punto de morir a la espada de una de las criaturas… y ella me salvo, recibió la mayor parte del daño pero aun así me hirieron, nos dejaron a ambos tirados en la arena… igual y nos creían muertos… cuando pude levantarme. Mire como la espada seguía enterrada en ella… al sacársela al fin pudo abrir los ojos… _

_Nunca voy a olvidar las palabras que me dijo… **"Fui herida por salvarte… en los hollows seré traidora… pero no hubo manera de que me permitiera dejarte morir…"**_

_Su regeneración estaba lenta y yo, por algún motivo no podía curarla como se debía, no podía ir con los hollows y tampoco podía ir con los shinigamis… y recordé que cuando estaba en el mundo humano yo había salvado la vida de un Quincy… él me debía una y pensé en cobrarle el favor. _

_Abrí una puerta al mundo humano y la lleve en mis brazos al pequeño pueblo de nombre Karakura._

**:: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: ::**

* * *

><p>-Señor Endo…- dije mientras me inclinaba.<p>

Mi amo me miro y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa Ao?

-Tengo malas noticias…

-Cuéntame.

-Tardaremos más de una semana en poder entrar al infierno…-dije mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto hacia mí mismo.-… lo lamento mi señor.

-Está bien Ao...- me sonrió.- confió en que haces lo mejor que puedes… además aún nos falta tener todas las nobles… mientras tanto concentrémonos en entrar en las casas nobles restantes…

-Mi señor, ahora que lo recuerdo… tenemos otro problema… El _"Équipe dix-sept"_ (equipo diecisiete) llego hace unos momentos… habían ido por la noble de la familia Kuchiki.

-oh… ¿Y cómo les fue?

-Mal, dijeron que ella era más fuerte de lo esperado, además mencionaron que tenía cierta compañía interesante… eran fuertes.

-Kuchiki eh….-dijo mientras recordaba- ah! Kuchiki Rukia…. Sí, ella no será un oponente fácil… además sus amigos son inesperadamente fuertes también, sobre todo Kurosaki Ichigo… el venció a Aizen, también tiene un Quincy de amigo, una mujer que sabe curar, un humano con un poder en el brazo y además ella es una shinigami excepcional.

-Al parecer el único problema que hubo esta vez fue el hecho de que ella era shinigami y un oponente no identificado… eso y que después llego el excapitán Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi y la capitana Soi Fong… Me informaron que es verdad que el que era Shinigami sustituto o mejor conocido como Kurosaki Ichigo, perdió sus poderes.

-Dejémosla a ella para el final… te encargaras de eso una vez que tengamos el otro objeto y hayas vuelto del infierno.

-Entendido señor.

* * *

><p><strong>:: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::::: :::: ::: ::<strong>

_Una vez que llegue al pueblo Karakura no me fue fácil encontrar al Quincy._

_-Kuro-san… necesito que liberes algo de tu riatsu, solo de esa manera saldrá al Quincy al que necesito para que te cure._

_-Un Quincy? Ellos matan hollows, ¿seguro que es buena idea?_

_La mire a los ojos, su máscara había desaparecido y ahora su rostro estaba al descubierto. Le quite unos cabellos de la frente._

_-No, pero no tenemos opción… tengo que intentar salvarte… o los dos moriremos en el intento._

_Me sonrió y acaricio mi rostro… libero un tremendo poder, y en realidad parecía que ella no estaba herida. _

_No paso mucho antes de que sintiera el poder de dos riatsus acercándose._

_Estábamos en un parque algo alejado de los humanos, para no dañarlos con la liberación del poder de Barregan; la recargue en un árbol y saque mi Zampakto, dispuesto a dar mi vida para proteger a Kuro._

_Llegaron corriendo, con sus ropas características de humano, pero con aquel símbolo de Quincy, un hombre y una mujer se pusieron a tres metros de distancia._

_-No quiero atacarlos…-prometí en voz alta.-… solo busco a un Quincy… su nombre es Aiiro…_

_-¿Cómo conoces el nombre de Aiiro?-preguntó el hombre._

_Al menos habían oído hablar del nombre._

_-Yo… le salve la vida, y necesito un favor a cambio._

_-¿Le salvaste la vida? No seas ridículo… el murió hace más de 15 años…-dijo la mujer_

_-Pero lo hice, hace 20 años, yo le salve la vida junto a unas 5 personas más…_

_El hombre se me quedo viendo sorprendido._

_-Tu eres ese shinigami… el que nos salvó… nos ocultaste de tus propios compañeros shinigami…_

_Me fije en la cara del Quincy y note rasgos que se me hacían conocidos._

_-Eres el pequeño que tenía 6 años… te recuerdo._

**_Los salve en la caza de los Quincys, nos habían ordenado exterminar a los Quincys que nos encontráramos, pero el rey tenía otro plan, me mando encubierto junto con dos más del escuadrón cero para proteger a los Quincys que nosotros consideráramos aptos para cooperar con los shinigamis. _**

**_Eran seis personas y se estaban escondiendo en un pequeño bosque… sentí una pequeña pizca de riatsu de Quincy así que fui a ver quien era. Me encontré con dos hombres protegiendo a dos mujeres, aun hombre herido y a un pequeño niño. Los hombres sacaron sus arcos y dispararon rápidamente, con mi espada destruí las flechas… las dos mujeres me miraron horrorizadas y una de ellas abrazaba fuertemente a un niño como de 6 años, el cual me miraba sin entender que era lo que pasaba. _**

**_-No teman… no les hare daño.-dije mientras guardaba mi espada.- deben salir de aquí rápido, será mejor que huyan a otro lugar._**

**_Me miraron sorprendidos, pero de alguna manera ellos creyeron mis palabras._**

**_-¿A dónde?- me pregunto un señor con bigote que parecía ser el líder.- ¿A dónde iremos?_**

**_-Conozco un lugar, un pequeño pueblo llamado Karakura… ocúltense y no dejen que descubran que hay Quincys viviendo en él. _**

**_Abrí una puerta para que pudieran pasar hacia el pueblo de Karakura y se fueron corriendo._**

**_-Me llamo Aiiro, y no olvidare lo que hiciste por nosotros shinigami, dime tu nombre para saber a quién le debo mi vida y la de mi familia.- me dijo el líder._**

**_-Mi nombre es Ishinno Saeki- le conteste sonriendo- ahora vete, siento alguien que se acerca._**

_-Sí… me acuerdo de ti también, mi familia le debe mucho._

_-Necesito un favor…-dije con miedo de mostrarles a Barregan._

_El hombre guardo su arco. _

_-Hare lo que este en mi mano para cumplirlo…_

_La mujer miro sorprendida al otro, pero también guardo su arco. _

_-Les pido que no vayan a atacar…- le dije advirtiéndoles._

_Los dos esperaron a manera de respuesta._

_Camine hasta el árbol donde había recargado a Kuro y la cargue en brazos._

_-Necesito curarla…_

_Los dos me miraron sorprendidos, y la mujer dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo._

_-Ella es un hollow…- me dijo el hombre- y no uno cualquiera, es uno pensante… un vasto lord._

_-Necesito curarla…-repetí sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más frio.-… por favor…_

_Los dos me miraron pero el hombre se acercó hasta donde estaba yo. _

_-Pensé que ellos tenían poderes de regeneración…-dijo a dos pasos distancia._

_La mujer miro nerviosa como se acercaba más a mí. _

_-Ryuu-sama…-le pidió en voz baja._

_-Estaré bien Katagiri…-miro el cuerpo que estaba cargando.- no sé cómo curar a un hollow…_

_En ese momento el Quincy era mi única opción, y el escucharlo decir que no podía hacer nada hizo que mi desesperación saliera. _

_-Te lo pido…-dije con lágrimas en los ojos- sálvala…_

_Los dos me miraron como si de repente me hubieran salido tres cabezas._

_-Es… Está bien, Ishinn…-dijo mi nombre incompleto- déjame morir…_

_-NOOO!- grite mientras me hincaba con ella aun en mis brazos.-Te lo dije, prefiero morir antes que mancharme mis manos con tu sangre…_

_La abracé fuertemente y enterré mi cabeza en su pelo._

_-Puede que haya una manera…-dijo pensativo el Quincy._

_Lo mire con esperanza creciendo rápidamente en mi… alma._

_-Hace poco llegaron unos shinigamis, me dijeron que eran renegados por eso no tenemos problemas con ellos… y ellos traían un tipo cascaron para el alma, de esa manera los humanos los pueden ver… podríamos ir con ellos… tal vez si se convierte en humana podamos salvarla._

_-Por favor…-susurre mientras me ponía de pie.-llévame con ellos. _

_De esa manera fuimos hasta una pequeña tienda que parecía humana, salió a recibirnos un hombre alto con bigote…_

_-Queremos ver al dueño…-dijo Ryuu._

_El hombre alto nos llevó hasta el interior, donde estaban sentados dos personas, uno era un hombre que traía sombrero y vestía de color verde, la otra era una mujer de piel morena._

_-Oh! Quincy-san… que sorpresa verte aquí...-dijo sonriendo- y veo que traes compañía…_

_Me miro de pies a cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo era shinigami, si no que traía la capa de capitán doblada en mi hombro desenvaino su espada._

_-Márchate…-me advirtió- no queremos problemas, pero si no te vas tú los tendrás. _

_Ignore su advertencia y recosté a Barregan en el tatami, me quite la espada de mi espalda y la puse enfrente mío mientras me inclinaba completamente._

_-Sálvala…-dije con voz cortada y sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos.- sólo sálvala… _

_Guardo su espada mientras veía el cuerpo casi inerte de Kuro._

_Se acercó para examinarla y me miro a los ojos… no sé qué buscaba en mi mirada, pero lo que sea que haya visto al parecer hizo que quisiera ayudarme._

_-Tessai-san, por favor crea una suspensión temporal en la señorita hollow… investigare como salvarla._

_Suspire aliviado de que al menos ella no estuviera muriéndose._

_-Gracias…-dije inclinándome nuevamente._

_-Contéstame algo Ishinn-san- hablo el Quincy.- ¿Por qué quieres salvarla tan desesperadamente?_

_-Porque la amo.-dije seriamente._

_Nunca se me ocurrió corregirle que mi nombre era Ishinno y no Ishinn, tal vez porque no quería que los shinigamis presentes reconocieran mi nombre o mi apellido, por lo que no les dije mi nombre verdadero. _

_-Antes de poder intentar curarla, necesito que me respondas dos cosas ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué es lo que les paso?-dijo el de sombrero verde._

_-Mi nombre es Ishinn soy un miembro… no, soy un exmiembro del escuadrón cero… ella es Barregan una vasto lord… muy poderosa en Hueco Mundo._

_También omití el hecho de que ella era algo así como la reina en Hueco Mundo._

_-Hace unas horas estábamos investigando ciertas desapariciones hollows, unos shinigamis se los llevaban como material de experimentación… cuando llegamos a donde se sentía el riatsu nos encontramos con un shinigami… él llevaba a sus espaldas unas criaturas entre shinigami y hollow… pero pareciera que solo atacaban por instinto, no les importaba que estuvieran heridos… estábamos ganando cuando llegó un shinigami más, un niño de cabellos blancos, y él traía más de esas criaturas… si no mal recuerdo él al llegar dijo, 'tenemos más materiales de investigación obsoletos…' ellos experimentaron en esos shinigamis… la espada de uno de ellos fue la causante de la herida de ella, y por algún motivo su capacidad de regeneración se vio afectada._

_-Contéstame algo Ishinn-san...-dijo con voz enojada- ¿El primer shinigami que te encontraste tenía el cabello café y llevaba gafas? _

_Asentí y observe como la cara de los que no eran Quincys se convertía en una mueca de enfado. _

_-Te ayudare…- dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Kuro.- dime… ¿Cuáles son sus apellidos?_

_-Kuro y Saeki…-dije en un susurro, como queriendo que ellos no escucharan mi apellido._

_-Así que los dos son Kurosaki… Ehh…- dijo en una sonrisa- no sabía que se podía casar un hollow con un shinigami. _

_Él unió nuestros apellidos y no lo corregí… sonaba bien… De esa manera mi nombre se convirtió en Kurosaki Ishinn. _

_Después de unas horas por fin había terminado de analizar a Kuro… en el cuarto solo quedábamos Ryuu, el shinigami y yo._

_-Me temo, que poco podemos hacer por ella…-dijo mientras se sentaba-…por algún motivo el ataque de ese Visored…_

_-¿Visored?- pregunte confundido._

_-El shinigami que te encontraste es la causa de que nosotros estemos en el mundo humano, traiciono a varios capitanes y algunos tenientes y los convirtió en aquellas criaturas que viste… por suerte pude detener el proceso, pero aun así ellos se quedaron con poderes hollow… a ese tipo de poder le puse el nombre de Visored._

_-¿Entonces no puedes hacer nada por ella?_

_-Puedo… pero ella tendría que convertirse en humana…_

_-Eso es imposible…-dijo el Quincy._

_-Lo sería… si no fuera yo el que lo está diciendo…-dijo seguro de sí mismo._

_-¿Cómo?- le pregunte mientras miraba el rostro de Kuro._

_-Utilizare un método para ligar el alma… pero para eso necesito un cuerpo vivo que ya no tenga alma…_

_Era imposible encontrar algo así, a menos de que fuera y le sacara el alma a alguien… para mí eso era imposible. _

_-Es imposible que una técnica así vaya a servir… el alma no es un lo suficientemente estable para trabajar con ella…_

_-Lo hare, con ayuda de un aparato que sirve para capturar y materializar los corazones de lo que existe a su alrededor… si yo quiero que se vuelva humana… eso es lo que hará. _

_-¿Cualquiera servirá?-pregunto el Quincy._

_-Sí… mientras siga vivo pero no tenga alma, servirá._

_-Entonces tal vez tengo a alguien…_

_-A que te refieres Ryuu…-le dije._

_-Mi nombre es __Ryūken… Ishida Ryūken…- me corrigió.- me refiero a que en el hospital de mi familia tenemos a alguien que cumple con los requisitos…_

_-¿Está en un hospital?-pregunte._

_-Sí, ella está en coma… sufrió un accidente por negligencia de una empresa… los abogados del estado demandaron a la empresa por más de 5mdd y obligaron a la empresa a mantener a __**Masaki **__en ese estado, si ella no despierta en 5 años pasados del accidente la empresa no tiene que pagar nada y la desconectaran. Los cinco años de ella terminan en una semana… hemos cuidado de ella solo porque el estado lo pidió… la mantenemos viva pero la verdad es que su alma ya no está… ella no tiene familia y ningún amigo la ha ido a visitar… además ella también tiene el cabello naranja._

_-¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos Ishinn-san?- me pregunto el shinigami._

_Por mí que la convirtieran en humana, pero si Kuro no quería volverse humana no podía obligarla…_

_-Necesito preguntarle a ella…-dije mirándola._

_-Entiendo, pero si Tessai quita la barrera, puede que solo le queden unos 20 minutos de vida._

_-En ese caso, ¿Por qué no vamos al hospital? y ahí se lo quitas, por si ella decide volverse humana no perder más tiempo…- sugirió Ryūken._

_-Buena idea…-le dije._

_Fuimos al hospital y como nadie podía vernos entramos sin problemas; dentro del cuarto privado que la empresa estaba pagando Tessai quito la barrera y nos dejaron solos unos minutos antes de que Urahara (me había dicho su nombre camino al hospital) entrara para saber la respuesta._

_-Kuro… necesito que me respondas…-dije dudando._

_Ella abrió los ojos y acaricio mi rostro._

_-¿Qué pasa Ishinno?_

_Tome su mano entre las mías y la apreté en mi pecho._

_-Hay una manera de salvarte…-bese el dorso de su mano- y necesito que me digas si deseas hacerlo._

_-Dime…_

_-Para salvarte necesitas convertirte en humana…-le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y ponía su mano junto a mi mejilla.- ¿quieres convertirte en humana?_

_Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, segundos que fueron una tortura para mí… no quería perderla, pero tampoco la obligaría a permanecer como humana._

_-Ishinno…- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello- si me convierto en humana… ¿aun estarás ahí para mí? ¿Aún me amaras? _

_La mire sorprendido y enterré mi cabeza entre su cabello._

_-Te amaré… déjame amarte…-dije mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas._

_-Entonces lo hare, me convertiré en humana y yo también te amaré… te daré todo el amor que he tenido guardado…_

_La mire a los ojos y vi sus lágrimas en su rostro… le di un tierno beso en los labios y le mostré el cuerpo donde ella estaría de ahora en adelante._

_-Es bonita, tiene mi cabello naranja… pareciera que fue hecho para mí._

_-Tal vez lo fue…-le dije- cuando despiertes en tu cuerpo humano tu nombre será Masaki, el mío será Ishinn… y los dos seremos Kurosaki._

_Sonrió levemente y asintió. _

_Después Urahara entro al cuarto y empezamos la ligadura de alma._

_-Se me olvido decirte algo Ishinn-san…-dijo el de verde- es necesario que tú te metas en uno de estos…_

_Me mostro un muñeco con todas mis características físicas, estaba vestido de manera 'humana'._

_-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte mientras lo sostenía._

_-A eso le llamo Gigai...-me dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente- es un cuerpo falso en el que el alma puede materializarse… 'Te' hice antes de venir, soy muy rápido haciéndolos.- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo._

_-¿Algo así como un cuerpo humano?_

_-Umm…-dijo rascándose la cabeza- no… este cuerpo está vació, pero si un alma se mete mucho tiempo en él, puede acostumbrarse lo suficiente como para imitar todas las características humanas… Aunque no sé si me di a explicar… Lo que quiero decir, es que ella necesita ser ligada a algo más aparte del cuerpo humano, ya que si no el cuerpo la puede rechazar como propietaria… y moriría, ya que no puede estar afuera del 'envase'; por lo que la sellare a este gigai junto con tu alma._

_La verdad era que no había entendido del todo, pero lo único que importaba era que ella sobreviviría si yo me metía en él. _

_-¿Eso significa que también me volveré humano?_

_-Algo así… digamos que no puedes volver a salir de este 'cuerpo' a menos que ella muera… ya que tu alma se desligara de la de ella. _

_-Está bien… seré humano junto con ella._

_Después de unos días por fin me acostumbre al 'gigai' y 'Masaki' ya se había despertado milagrosamente después de casi cinco años._

_Ryūken nos dijo que utilizáramos el pretexto del coma para que ella no 'recordara' nada del accidente o de otras personas cercanas a ella, en caso de que aparecieran… yo me presente un día en el hospital y ella me reconoció como Ishinn, su prometido de la niñez… De esa manera nos casamos y con el dinero que le dieron a Masaki por el accidente compramos un pequeño edificio el cual convertimos en una clínica barata para todo el público, pusimos nuestra casa arriba de ella y formamos una familia._

_El primero en nacer fuiste tú Ichigo… descubrimos que podías ver 'fantasmas' a la edad de tres años… llegamos a la conclusión de que parte de nuestros poderes los cuales estaban sellados se fueron contigo en tu nacimiento._

_Después nació Karin, ella también veía cosas, pero en menor detalle que tú, y después nació Yuzu y ella veía pero de manera borrosa._

_Le pedimos a Urahara que investigara si ustedes tenían algún tipo de poder de shinigami o de hollow._

_Ustedes tenían remanentes de mi poder de shinigami, en especial tú… por ser el primero en nacer te llevaste mayor cantidad. Pero del poder hollow de tu madre… tú te llevaste todo._

_Kuro me dijo que tal vez eso se debía a que fuiste el primero en nacer… los vasto lord se volvían poderosos por absorber a hollows más débiles, por eso mientras tú estabas en su vientre absorbiste todos sus poderes…_

_Un lluvioso 17 de junio… un hollow te engaño, pero Masaki te protegió con su vida, su 'recipiente' era completamente humano por eso el cuerpo murió, pero su alma una vez muerto el cuerpo no duro ni cinco segundos, su alma desapareció, justo como había dicho Urahara… no pudo sobrevivir fuera._

_Pero por algún motivo yo tarde más en poder sacar mis poderes de nuevo… y tarde tiempo en poder sacar mi cuerpo del gigai._

_El nombre verdadero de tu mamá era Barregan Kuro, pero el hecho de que te amó con todo lo que tenía no era falso. Ella me dijo que si algún día moría te iba a dejar lo más importante que ella tenía… eso es todo el poder que ella junto durante años… para que de esa manera tu pudieras proteger una de las cosas más importante para ella… Ichigo… ella quería que te protegieras a ti mismo._

__La mujer de la que me enamore era el tipo de mujer que moriría por su hijo... Yo soy feliz de que me amara tanto como yo la amo...__

/]CONTINUARA [/

Y de esa manera concluye la historia de los papas de Ichigo (Y el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora…24 paginas en Word… xD)… me tarde un poco en escribir el capítulo, ya que al principio me adentre mucho en la historia de esos dos, alejándome bastante del objetivo principal… Por lo que tuve que quitar al menos 10 páginas que ya tenía escritas _

Algún día publicare solo la historia al fondo de Ishinno y Kuro.

Mientras tanto… Reviews ¡POR FAVOR!... comenten si les gusta :3

Leí por ahí que metiera a una de las hermanas de Ichigo como reencarnación de la diosa… pero desafortunadamente ya tengo la historia para la diosa… pero prometo que meteré algo interesante como compensación.

_**~~~~~Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!~~~~~ **_

**KrMiz**


End file.
